Rivales
by Ikhny Shy
Summary: Pasaron 3 años desde que se egresaron de la UA. Los héroes formaron agencias nuevas que se disputan la popularidad del público. La agencia de Shoto ansía el primer puesto, que es ocupado por la agencia Creati. La Rivalidad entre las agencias alimentará sentimientos que creyeron que ya se habían esfumado y que vuelven con gran intensidad. (TodoMomo) (Rating M por futuros capítulos)
1. Declaración de Guerra

**Lo que va antes de todos los fics para evitar problemas: Boku no Hero Academia y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **AN:** La historia comencé a escribirla al ver el capítulo de obtención de Licencias en la 3ra temporada. Desconozco si alguna de las cosas que suceden hasta acá cambiarán en el futuro. Leo el manga, pero solo la versión que se está editando en mi país, que está muy atrasada con respecto a lo que salió en Japón (vamos por el tomo 7)

 **Rivales**

Ikhny Shy

Capítulo 1: Declaración de Guerra.

La sesión de fotos estaba llevando mucho más tiempo del que esperaba. Sentía las piernas acalambradas y dudaba de cuánto más podría sostener su sonrisa en el rostro. El fotógrafo estaba con un ataque de nervios, la cámara temblaba en sus manos y por cada fotografía que sacaba, la miraba, la analizaba y se frustraba aún más. Momo quería ser paciente con él, pero las horas estaban pasando y lamentablemente tenía una agenda que cumplir.

Relajó su pose y el inexperto artista la miró con pánico. Ella le sonrió amablemente y se acercó a él reflejando en su rostro la inmensa paciencia que la caracterizaba…

-Nico, ¿Qué sucede? - Preguntó amablemente, el muchacho comenzó a temblar como una hoja. Le huyó la mirada y bajó la cámara.

-Lo siento mucho, Creati. No sé que me sucede. - Admitió, claramente intimidado. -No me gusta lo que estoy logrando. Sé que puedo sacar mejores fotos, pero… -

-Yo también lo sé. - Le dijo dándole ánimos. Él la observó un poco más relajado. -Sé que tienes un gran talento. Relájate y da lo mejor de tí. Sé que harás un estupendo trabajo. -

-Oh, gracias! Creati, no sabes lo bien que me hace escuchar eso de alguien como tú. -

-Por favor, esforcémonos más! -

Luego de ese breve intercambio de palabras, la sesión progresó notablemente. La inexperiencia del muchacho era evidente, pero la compensaba con creatividad y empeño. Confiaba que en algún momento se convertiría en un fotógrafo de héroes muy codiciado. Pero por el momento, no lo era. Ella le daba la oportunidad a novatos como él, para que puedan explotar su arte y el público les preste algo de atención, era de las pocas heroínas que prestaban su imagen de forma tan desinteresada y ayudaba así a los profesionales del medio. La buena acción de Creati tenía un efecto positivo muy claro en su agencia; debido a su predisposición tan carismática, el público reconocía su imagen y su popularidad aumentaba. No era precisamente lo que a Momo la hacía sentir cómoda, prefería un millón de veces ser reconocida por sus habilidades en rescates, pero la imagen positiva que proyectaba ayudaba a la Agencia y ésta a su vez participaba en más rescates, así el círculo vicioso entre imagen y trabajo se cerraba y giraba constantemente.

-Y listo! Esa fue la última. - Anunció el fotógrafo con orgullo. Miró la fotografía en la pantalla de su cámara y su rostro se iluminó. -Gracias por la oportunidad. Puedo enviarte las fotos a la Agencia en unos días. -

-Por favor, Nico. Gracias por tu trabajo. -

-Gracias a tí. -

Momo no quería que él notara su prisa. Guardó sus cosas con velocidad, pero a la vez mostrándose calmada. El reloj de pared del estudio parecía burlarse de ella, mientras los segundos y los minutos parecían pasar demasiado deprisa. Al tener todo listo se marchó caminando a paso veloz hasta su automóvil.

Al entrar, los números luminosos del tablero le indicaban que eran las 13hs, tenía una reunión muy importante a las 14hs, por lo que debía apresurarse para almorzar. Con pesadez se resignó a que debía buscar un lugar para comer en el centro de la ciudad, ya que la reunión sería en esa zona…

-Oh, preferiría no tener que pasar por allí… - Se quejaba mientras arrancaba el motor. -Pero creo que no tengo opción… -

El tránsito estaba apretado, era hora pico. Por suerte el estudio no estaba lejos del centro, tardaría unos minutos en llegar, si no fuera por lo atascada que estaba la Avenida. Se aferraba al volante y se obligaba a sí misma a no perder la calma. Trataba de distraerse pensando que podría comer que fuera rápido, pero saludable. Cuando el tránsito avanzó se decidió por una ensalada.

Estacionó el auto a solo unas cuadras de donde tendría la reunión, el reloj del tablero le indicó que ya eran 13,25hs…

Al bajarse, entendió la razón de tanto embotellamiento. Las sirenas de los móviles policiales llamaron su atención y por instinto heróico siguió el sonido hasta una de las calles principales. Allí descubrió la zona delimitada por las bandas policiales y en medio de escombros se erguía un muy conocido grupo de héroes. Shoto, Deku y Bakugo terminaban de derribar a un hombre robusto que tenía unos inmensos brazos metálicos, el golpe final del héroe de uniforme verde había enviado al villano contra un edificio venciéndolo, pero a la vez, provocó un hoyo bastante grande en los primeros 3 pisos del edificio. La construcción parecía inestable, pero ya había otros héroes ocupándose de reforzar los cimientos para que no colapsara. Segura que la situación estaba controlada, decidió buscar un restaurante para almorzar rápido y dirigirse a su reunión.

Pero el destino parecía no querer que llegara a tiempo, cuando estaba por entrar a un local, un grupo de periodistas la rodeó súbitamente. Reprimió un suspiro de resignación y, en cambio, esbozó una amplia sonrisa. Los reporteros comenzaron a hacerle un montón de preguntas acerca del incidente y ella respondía amablemente que acababa de llegar y no había intervenido en el suceso, igual la curiosidad de los reporteros parecía no tener fin e intentaban sacar de ella opiniones y especulaciones a lo que seguía respondiendo que no tenía nada que ver. A la prensa no le importaba, su testimonio, aunque no dijera nada, era de gran interés para la opinión pública y solo filmarla adelante de los micrófonos parecía suficiente para los ávidos moveleros.

-Ya es suficiente. - Una voz gruesa y firme se impuso entre el alboroto de preguntas. -Creati no tuvo nada que ver con el rescate. Apártense de un a buena vez. - Los periodistas voltearon y Momo observó con alivio que Shoto estaba interviniendo a su favor. El joven héroe, que presentaba notables manchas en su traje azul y tenía restos de revoque y vidrios entre los cabellos plata y escarlata, se acercó a ella y abrió la puerta del restaurante. Antes de pasar al interior, observó con desdén a las cámaras que capturaban su imagen. -Vayan a hacer su trabajo donde de verdad está pasando algo. -

Entraron al restaurante y Momo eligió una mesa alejada de las ventanas para no llamar más la atención de los periodistas. Shoto la siguió, pero no se sentó. Su mirada fría y distante la seguía atentamente, su rostro de expresión invariable no dejaba pasar ninguna emoción que ella pudiera reconocer.

-Gracias, Shoto. Necesitaba escapar de ellos. - Le agradeció con tono suave y una sonrisa sincera.

-Tienes un imán para ellos, ¿Verdad? - Momo se sorprendió de tono que usó en la frase. Parecía algo despectivo, como si le desagradara.

-Supongo que es habitual, somos personas públicas. - Respondió ella con simpleza.

-Pero contigo es distinto. - Su mirada se agudizó, ella sintió que la interrogaba con esos ojos bicolores tan intensos. -Ni siquieras estabas ahí, pero generaste más interés que nosotros. -

-Yo… lo siento… no quise… - Si bien no había hecho nada malo, sintió que la estaba juzgando. Él tenía un poder muy particular en su mirada, uno que no tenía nada que ver con su quirk, sino con su intensa personalidad.

-Está bien, supongo que es tu estilo. -

-¿Mi estilo? -

-Sí. Llamar la atención. Es lo que haces, ¿Verdad? -

-Shoto… no entiendo… -

-No importa que tanto protejamos a esta ciudad. - Continuó él, su rostro mostrando cada palabra con más desdén. -Un cartel gigante, un par de fotos, valen más. -

-Yo también hago rescates. Te recuerdo que soy una heroína. - Le respondió perdiendo un poco la compostura, pero enseguida se obligó a calmarse. Shoto estaba siendo grosero e injusto.

-Pues últimamente pareces más una modelo que una heroína. -

-¿Qué sabes tú de mis rescates? ¿Acaso llevas cuenta de ellos? - No quería entrar en discusión, pero se sentía claramente ofendida. ¿Acaso entró con ella para hacerle este tipo de planteos?¿Qué estaba pasando?

-Si. - Le respondió secamente y con seguridad. -Tu Agencia es la primera en el Ranking de Agencias y sin embargo, nosotros prevenimos más delitos. - Respondió él. Apoyó sus manos sobre la mesa, acercado su rostro al de ella. -No es justo. -

-El Ranking evalúa más que los rescates, Shoto. -

-Aparentemente, también evalúa que tan bien posas para las cámaras. -

-¿Crees que eso es lo único que hago? -

-Es lo que se ve. -

-Pues creo que no estás viendo bien. - Se levantó de la silla y le indicó que la siguiera entre las mesas hacia uno de los ventanales donde se veía a los héroes asegurando la estructura del edificio que destruyó el impacto del villano.

-Cuando Deku derribó al villano, colapsaron 3 pisos de aquel edificio. Por la zona y la estructura supongo que eran oficinas. Eso significa que mientras se esté reconstruyendo y asegurando la estructura muchas personas no podrán ir a trabajar. - Lo observó fijamente, Shoto parecía algo sorprendido. Claramente no había pensado en eso. -¿Alguno de ustedes pensó en ir a preguntarle a esas personas qué harán mientras se esté reconstruyendo? -

-No es asunto mío. - Respondió con frialdad.

-Ni mío. - Admitió ella. -Pero preguntarles sería alga amable, ¿No lo crees? -

-No me interesa aparentar amabilidad. Solo hago mi trabajo. -

-Entonces esa es la diferencia entre tu Agencia y la mía. - Le dijo cruzándose de brazos. -Nosotras mostramos empatía con las víctimas de los desastres que ocurren en esta ciudad. Nosotras entendemos que rescatamos personas. No son un número de un ranking, son personas que tienen vidas. - No parecía convencido de sus palabras, ni siquiera interesado. Shoto chasqueó la lengua y se dio media vuelta.

-Me suena a un discurso falso. No entiendo porqué le agradas tanto a la gente. - Le dijo comenzando su camino fuera del restaurante

-Lo que no entiendo es porqué estás siendo tan grosero conmigo. Eramos compañeros! - Sus palabras parecieron no tener receptor. Shoto las ignoró y continuó su camino como si no hubiera dicho nada. Momo no entendía porqué la había tratado tan despectivamente y las acusaciones parecían no tener sustento.

Volvió a la mesa que había elegido. Un camarero se acercó y ella pidió su ensalada y una botella de agua. Se sentía frustrada y algo angustiada.

En un televisor encendido del lugar se veía una publicidad de shampoo que ella había protagonizado. Era cierto que su trabajo lo dividía entre ser heroína y también en áreas más relacionadas con la imagen. No era lo que había soñado de niña, si se lo hubieran planteado en ese momento, posiblemente hubiera desechado la idea (sobre todo luego de su pasantía en primer año), pero al entrar al mundo de los héroes encontró la forma de destacar y levantar la agencia desde ese mundo.

Era un ambiente complicado y muy competitivo. Cada vez había más héroes y las Agencias necesitaban destacarse. Si a Shoto y los demás les costaba avanzar en los Rankings, ¿Que harían ellas si no fuera por la imagen? ¿Cómo resaltarían? Seguramente, si no fuera por ese trabajo adicional que ella se esforzaba en realizar, la agencia de Shoto sería la número uno. Después de todo contaban con el nuevo Símbolo de la Paz en sus filas, Deku. Pero la frialdad de Todoroki, sumado al explosivo carácter de Bakugo hacía que los esfuerzos del héroe de cabello verde no fueran suficientes para superar el carisma de su Agencia.

Llegó su pedido y comenzó a mezclar los ingredientes con pesar. La discusión con Todoroki la había amargado un poco. Cuando él dispersó a los periodistas, ella no pudo evitar ilusionarse con un acercamiento de otro tipo. Pensó que podrían comenzar una conversación amigable y que, de a poco, se podría cerrar la brecha que se abrió entre ellos cuando finalizaron los estudios en UA. No pensó que el jóven tuviera tantos reproches por su modo de gestionar su Agencia, ni que tuviera de ella una imagen frívola y hueca.

Pensar en eso la hacía sentir mal. No quería que él tuviera una imagen negativa de ella.

* * *

Llegada la tarde, entró a la oficina sintiéndose cansada y agotada. Sus compañeras estaban reunidas en el escritorio de Hagakure, en un remolino de entusiasmo desmedido. Les sonrió con genuino cariño, aunque ella no solía tener el acalorado comportamiento de sus amigas, apreciaba esa alegría que contagiaban en la Agencia. Dejó su cartera y abrigo en el perchero de la entrada para acercarse a ellas.

-Buenas tardes. - Mina se sobresaltó al escucharla y le sonrió ampliamente al verla.

-Yaomomo! - Exclamó juntando sus manos a la altura de su pecho, enfáticamente. -Al fin llegaste! -

-Tuve un día muy largo. - Comentó con un suspiro. -Necesito un café. -

-Ya te traigo! - Se ofreció Uraraka alzando la mano desde detrás de Ashido. -Tienes mucho que contarnos! -

-¿Tengo algo que contar? - Preguntó confundida y notó la sonrisa cómplices de sus compañeras. Algo tramaban y se sentía un poco preocupada.

-Sí, sí. Estuviste en las noticias! - Continuó Hagakure y notó el celular que flotaba sobre el escritorio.

-Debe ser por el incidente en el centro. Yo no particié del rescate. - Les informó evitando el asunto de Shoto. Pero supuso que a eso mismo iban sus compañeras.

-Lo sabemos… pero igual has tenido prensa. - Suspiró.

-Lo supuse. Los periodistas me persiguieron, aunque les dije que no había hecho nada. -

-No eres a la única que persiguieron. - Jiro también era parte del alboroto, aunque con mayor seriedad se irguió detrás del escritorio cruzada de brazos.

-¿A que te refieres? - Ya sin disimular su curiosidad, rodeó el escritorio hasta quedar detrás de Toru para ver la pantalla del celular. Allí se veía como ella y Shoto entraban juntos al restaurante. -No es lo que parece. - Se defendió con resignación. -Aunque los periodistas parecen haber inventado uno historia romántica. Shoto no estará feliz con eso… -

 **"Creati y Shoto. ¿Amor entre héroes?"**

(El titular que la prensa había elegido para difundir la noticia del encuentro en el Restaurante)

-¿Qué pasó? - Uraraka llegó con una bandeja con las tazas de café y el azúcar. Todas se repartieron la vajilla mientras esperaban que Momo les contara la (supuestamente) emocionante historia detrás del encuentro entre ella y su compañero de secundaria.

-Shoto me detesta. Solo eso. - Respondió simplemente sentándose en una silla. Las demás también se habían acomodado, formando un círculo alrededor del puesto de Hagakure.

-¿Porque? - Preguntó Jiro con desconfianza.

-Tiene una imagen frívola de mí. Le molesta mi trabajo frente a las cámaras. - Bebió un sorbo de café. -Creo que más le molesta que nuestra Agencia esté en el puesto 1 del Ranking. -

-¿Pero que te dijo? - Inquirió Uraraka extrañada por la conclusión.

-Muchas cosas. Prefiero no pensar en eso. - Les dijo mirando de reojo el celular que continuaba con la noticia. -Creí que hablaríamos de algo diferente, pero solo se dedicó a cuestionar mi trabajo. -

-Que patán! - Exclamó Ochako. Momo la miró y le sonrió. -No, no es un patán. Siempre fue muy competitivo. Siendo los héroes más poderosos, no se esperó que no ganaran el Ranking. - Razonó llevando un dedo a su mentón en un gesto pensativo.

-Es que somos demasiado buenas en lo que hacemos! - Dijo Ashido con orgullo golpeándose el pecho para enfatizar. Las demás rieron de la actitud, pero asintieron de acuerdo con sus palabras. -Esos chicos nos subestimaron cuando estábamos en la escuela y lo siguen haciendo. -

-Sí. - Acordó Jiro. -Es como si no pudiéramos ascender en los Rankings por nuestros propios medios. ¿Que esperában? ¿Qué los siguiéramos a ellos? -

-En vez de estar tan pendientes de nosotras deberían ver lo que hacen mal ellos. - Acotó Hagakure (probablemente) observando las imágenes de su teléfono donde Bakugo insultaba ferozmente a la prensa, en un intento de "pedirles" que se dispersaran para que pasaran los paramédicos con las camillas. Las chicas rieron al ver a la expresión demoníaca en las facciones de su antiguo compañero de clases.

-Con actitudes así, ¿Qué Ranking quieren ganar? - Acotó Jiro señalando la pantalla

-Bueno, van segundos, tampoco es un mal puesto. - Razonó Uraraka. Momo sonrió sintiéndose más relajada. Había que admitirlo, no hay nada como un café con sus amigas para pasar una tarde atareada.

Observó la pequeña pantalla donde se proyectaba el rostro serio de Todoroki. Luego bajó la mirada al líquido oscuro de su taza. Realmente le hubiera gustado que las cosas fueran diferentes. Faltaba poco para el anuncio del nuevo Ranking de Agencias, tal vez… si ellos lograran ganar una vez…

Negó con la cabeza y se obligó a abandonar el asunto. Ellas debían hacer su trabajo como siempre. No podía preocuparse por la reputación de otros. Si Shoto quería levantar su imagen, debía trabajar él mismo para lograrlo…

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

Gracias por haber leído hasta acá!

Estoy muy entusiasmada con esta historia, ayer boceteé hasta el capítulo 6 (No es que estén escritos, sino que están las ideas para todos esas partes. ) y realmente no puedo parar de pensar en ideas para este desarrollo. A pensar de ello, las actualizaciones serán algo espaciadas (quiero asegurarme de desarrollar bien cada uno de los capítulos)

Una de las dudas que me asaltó durante la escritura de este capítulo es que la temática podía sonar algo frívola, después de todo, me estoy enfocando mucho en la imagen de los héroes dejando atrás su trabajo principal. Pero la idea es que, si All Might trasladó la imagen del Símbolo de la Paz a Deku, los demás solo pueden aspirar a destacar como equipo, de ahí la competencia entre Agencias.

Otra cosa que quería aclarar es que, cuando Momo se dirige a Todoroki como "Shoto", no lo hace pensando en su primer nombre, sino haciendo referencia al nombre de héroe que él eligió. Quiero conservar la personalidad formal y elegante de Momo.

Por otro lado, hasta donde vi de anime Bakugo no eligió nombre de héroe (porque todos los que elegía eran demasiado violentos) así que lo dejé como Bakugo en vez de inventar algo.

Bueno, hasta ahí las aclaraciones. Espero les haya gustado este primer capítulo, seguiré escribiendo y espero tener la segunda parte pronto.


	2. Cooperación entre Agencias

**Rivales 2**

Ikhny Shy

 **AN:** Tengo dos versiones distintas del nombre de héroe de Kaminari. En la versión subtitulada de anime que estoy mirando dice "Chargebolt", en el manga impreso que estoy leyendo dice "Chargezuma" De los dos me quedo con el primero, ya que supongo que la mayoría lo estamos mirando por fansubs. (Igual ambos significan lo mismo)

Capítulo 2: Cooperación entre Agencias.

Faltan pocos días para que se anuncien los resultados del nuevo Ranking de Agencias. Shoto confía que el número de delitos que previnieron en el último año, que supera ampliamente a lo logrado por la Agencia Creati, esta vez los lleven al puesto número uno de Agencias y, finalmente, reciban el reconocimiento que merecen por todo el esfuerzo de su desempeño.

Los puntos negativos que lo atormentan son los destrozos que produjo Bakugo en su uso irresponsable de su quirk y en su propia incapacidad de comunicarse con la prensa y con las víctimas. Deku es el único que tiene una imagen sobresaliente en la Agencia, y no solo eso, el joven es el héroe con la imagen más alta en todo el país desde hace años, pero se pone muy nervioso delante de las cámaras y a veces tartamudea, haciendo que no se logre comprender bien lo que quiere transmitir.

En cuanto a Kaminari y Kirishima, son simpáticos y agradables, pero se dispersan con facilidad y no son de atender a las preguntas de la prensa. Así ninguno del grupo es capaz de transmitir sus logros a la la opinión pública.

La oficina de la Agencia es amplia y cómoda. Hay 5 escritorios, el de Shoto es el más extenso por la cantidad de papeles y archivos que tiene que manejar diariamente y está apartado hacia el fondo, detrás de su puesto hay una espaciosa sala de reuniones con una mesa larga, varios asientos y 5 sillones individuales frente a una pantalla gigante. Kaminari y Kirishima tienen los suyos alineados en la entrada a la oficina y en medio están los de Bakugo y Midoriya. Ambos tienen figuras de All Might junto a sus monitores, pero el de Bakugo tiene además unas granadas en miniatura que le regalaron sus compañeros para navidad.

Shoto entró de muy mal humor. Vio por las paredes de vidrio que Kaminari y Kirishima estaba jugando videojuegos (otra vez) en la sala de reuniones. Por lo general los regañaría por eso, pero supuso que necesitaban un descanso luego del rescate del mediodía. Bakugo estaba observando distraídamente su monitor, con cara de aburrimiento y Midoriya escribía en su celular, por la expresión en su rostro lo que sea que estaba escribiendo le daba vergüenza y a la vez lo hacía feliz, al héroe de hielo y fuego le pareció extraño, pero prefirió no comentar.

-Vaya, hasta que recuerdas que tienes trabajo, vago. - Le reclamó Bakugo observándolo desde su asiento con una mueca de desagrado.

-No estoy de humor para tus reproches, Bakugo. - Le respondió secamente, mientras se acercaba a su escritorio.

-¿Qué sucedió? No te vimos después de los rescates. - Preguntó Midoriya con curiosidad, al tiempo que guardaba su celular en el bolsillo.

-Nada. - Respondió secamente y encendió su monitor.

-Pues nada no es lo que dicen las noticias. Mentiroso de mierda! - Estalló Bakugo con ira y giró su monitor bruscamente, donde se veía un post de Facebook con una imagen de Shoto entrando al Restaurante con Creati, en el titular se podían ver las palabras

" **Creati y Shoto. ¿Amor entre héroes?"**

-¿Pero que demonios…? - Sintió que su rostro se ponía rojo.

-Eso es lo que quisiera saber! ¿No se supone que esa maldita perra es nuestra competencia?" - Bakugo golpeó el escritorio con ambas manos. Sus ojos rojos ardían con ira.

-Katchan, no está bien que hables así de ella… era nuestra compañera. -

-Me importa una mierda si era compañera nuestra. Ahora es competencia. Hay que aplastarla! No estar en citas ridículas. -

-Que tonto eres. - Le respondió Shoto entre dientes y se acercó al escritorio de Bakugo. -No fue ninguna cita. Ella estaba acaparando la atención como siempre. -

-Obvio que lo hacía. - Volvió a golpear el mueble, esta vez algunos papeles volaron de su puesto. -Es lo que hace siempre! Perra! Perra de mierda! -

-Katchan… - Midoriya estaba particularmente incómodo, pero Shoto tenía problemas peores que la actitud defensiva de Deku.

-Esa cita que dices, fue solo una Declaración de Guerra. - Le informó Shoto tratando de mantenerse sereno. Katsuki lo miró a los ojos con algo de desconfianza. -Puede tener toda la publicidad que quiera, pero nosotros somos mejores. Rescatamos más personas y tenemos los mejores héroes en nuestra Agencia. La imagen no puede ganarle al talento. -

-¿Eso le dijiste? - Preguntó Bakugo cruzándose de brazos.

-Sí. -

-¿Le dijiste que es una perra de meirda? -

-Eso no. -

-Dícelo la próxima. - Y le sonrió. Fue un momento breve, pero Bakugo apreciaba que representara los intereses del grupo, sobre todo si era frente a la competencia.

-¿Pero qué pasa aquí? - Preguntó Kirishima saliendo de la sala de reuniones con un muy sonriente Kaminari.

-Nada. Nuestro "jefecito" se encontró con Creati. - Respondió Bakugo sentándose nuevamente en su silla, echándola hacia atrás.

-Oh, Yaoyorozu! - Se alegró Kirishima, pero al ver las expresiones de Shoto y Bakugo prefirió no agregar nada más. Miró de reojo a Kaminari, quien se limitó a encogerse de hombros. Shoto revoleó los ojos, y caminó hacia su escritorio. Estaba cansado. Necesitaba un té y distraerse un poco, quizás con algo de papeleo su mente podría dispersarse…

Pero antes de poder siquiera servirse agua en su taza, la alarma comenzó a sonar. Atendió el llamado de emergencia que se mostraba en su computadora. Según el mapa, el disturbio se producía en un barrio cercano al centro.

-Vamos. Hay que trabajar. - Les dijo a sus compañeros y salieron a toda velocidad hacia el lugar del delito.

Si no fuese porque son héroes que aman su trabajo, posiblemente alguno podría protestar de tener que salir con tan poco tiempo de intervalo con su hazaña anterior. Era difícil de creer, para Shoto, que héroes tan dedicados como ellos, siempre dispuestos a trabajar pese a cualquier adversidad, no fuesen los primeros en el ranking. El segundo lugar era un insulto para su trabajo y para su dedicación tan heróica.

* * *

Al llegar se encontraron con dos edificios derrumbados y una extensa muralla construida con enormes placas de metal.

Shoto observó la situación con cautela y vio que en los edificios estaban trabajando Uravity, Earphone Jack y Pinky. Frunció el entrecejo al notar a las chicas en el lugar, miró hacia la parte superior de la muralla justo cuando se alzaba una enorme cabeza de pterodáctilo, la cual lanzaba un grito de furia.

-Red Riot, Chargebolt! Ayuden a las víctimas. - Les ordenó, señalando a donde estaban las chicas.

-¿Eh?! ¿Es una broma? - Se quejó Red Riot, frustrado.

-Vamos, Shoto! Queremos ir a la acción. - Secundó Chargebolt. Shoto los ignoró a ambos.

-Bakugo, Deku, vamos! -

El héroe explosivo se impulsó con su quirk hacia la muralla, mientras Deku concentró su poder en las piernas para dar un gran salto. Él utilizó su lado derecho para construir rápidamente una escalera de hielo que lo llevó hacia la cima de las placas metálicas.

Dentro del círculo formado por la muralla, se encontró al inmenso humanoide con cabeza de dinosaurio atado con unos gruesos grilletes de los cuales extendían unas cadenas que se adherían al piso por unas estacas enormes. Junto a sus monstruosas garras, estaba Creati, arrodillada en el suelo exhausta, posiblemente por sobre exigir su quirk al fabricar las murallas y los elementos que ataban al villano. Junto a ella, pequeñas granadas de mano parecían dispararse solas hacia el monstruo, pero viendo con atención notó que Invisible Girl era quien se estaba encargando del ataque.

- _Que tonta…_ \- Pensó al verla en el suelo casi debilitada y bajó de la pared utilizando su hielo como rampa. Bakugo y Deku se lanzaron desde el borde directamente hacia el enemigo. El primero dándole un explosivo golpe en medio de los ojos, mientras el otro le asestaba un gancho debajo del mentón. El villano se tambaleó inconsciente.

-La contención! - Gritó Creati levantándose del suelo, al ver que la gigantesca criatura estaba por caer contra las placas de metal. Shoto no le dio tiempo a hacer nada, dando un fuerte pisotón en el suelo, levantó una inmensa pared de hielo que contuvo la caída del villano antes que golpeara la muralla. La heroína suspiró aliviada y lo miró con gratitud. Él chasqueó la lengua y desvió la mirada.

-Vamos, tenemos que ayudar con los heridos. - Les dijo a Bakugo y a Deku, quienes asintieron y salieron de la contención de la misma forma que entraron. Shoto notó que Creati utilizó su quirk para crear unas pequeñas estacas con las que comenzó a trepar la pared de hielo que él había armado.

Fuera del círculo de metal, Red Riot y Chargebolt estaban de brazos cruzados viendo como trabajaban Uravity y Earphone Jack. La prensa ya estaba en el lugar, filmando como se daban los rescates. Creati terminó de escalar la pared y le pidió ayuda a Uravity para bajar.

Una vez junto a sus compañeras empezó a hablar con ellas y luego a la prensa.

-Oigan, ¿Porque no están sacando a la gente? - Les preguntó con tono severo a sus compañeros.

-Es que ellas ya lo tenían todo controlado. - Le dijo Red Riot llevando una mano detrás de la cabeza.

-Solo queda un herido debajo de los escombros. Ya habían sacado a todos cuando llegamos. - Siguió Chargebolt.

-Y el que estaba tenían que ser muy cuidadosas para sacarlo. Estaba inconsciente. - Shoto dejó escapar un gruñido y apretó los puños al costado de su cuerpo, mientras observaba a Creati (quien estaba de espaldas a él) hablando con varios periodistas a la vez.

-¿Vamos a hablar con ellos? - Le preguntó Deku con algo de timidez, se notaba que prefería no ir.

-Déjalos. Vamos a la oficina. Tengo que llenar los reportes. - Respondió cortante, dando media vuelta para regresar a la Agencia. Bakugo también se había quedado observando con furia el despliegue mediático que los ignoraba, luego de maldecirlos a todos, volteó y siguió a los demás.

* * *

Les pidió a sus compañeros que redactaran sus reportes antes de dar por terminado el día de trabajo. Todos estaban bastante cansados, a pesar que el último rescate no había sido demasiado agotador, viajar hasta allá y la adrenalina del combate, habían drenado sus energías. Pero mientras él redactaba su parte en la computadora, no podía evitar darle vueltas en la cabeza a cómo se desarrolló el arresto del cabeza de dinosaurio…

La imagen de Creati en el suelo, claramente golpeada y totalmente exhausta por el uso de su quirk, se abría paso entre sus pensamientos para perseguirlo mientras trataba de redactar su informe de la manera más objetiva posible… No solo estaba agotada, sino que las armas con la que contaban eran demasiado ineficientes para un villano de esas dimensiones… Momo era una mujer muy astuta, no podía ser que ignorara la inutilidad de aquellas granadas frente a un cuerpo como el que tenía apresado con los grilletes… A menos que…

-A menos que… su intención nunca había sido derrotarlo… - Su voz, aunque lo dijo en un susurro, atrajo la atención de sus compañeros. Los golpeteos a los teclados se detuvieron y todos lo observaron con atención. Shoto levantó su vista del monitor y los observó con aire pensativo. -No pensaba derrotarlo… en ningún momento pensó en hacerlo… -

-¿De qué hablas, Shoto? - Preguntó Deku desde su escritorio, algo preocupado por su amigo.

-Creati. - Respondió simplemente. -Su plan no era derrotar al villano. -

-Y no… - Respondió Midoriya, con una sonrisa pequeña. Shoto frunció el entrecejo y su amigo desvió la mirada. -Yaoyorozu ya estaba agotada por todos los elementos que había generado y como Ashido, Uraraka y Jiro estaban con los heridos, su único apoyo era Hagakure. Imposible para ellas derrotar un villano de esas dimensiones. -

-¿Entonces para que mierda van?! - Exclamó Bakugo levantándose de un salto de su asiento. -Si no pueden ocuparse de algo, que dejen a los héroes de verdad que hagamos nuestro trabajo! - El rubio pateó su silla con ruedas que impactó contra el escritorio de Deku.

-Nosotros no hubiéramos podido rescatar a toda esa gente sin ayuda. - Siguió Midoriya, tratando de ser razonable.

-¿Estás de su lado, Deku de mierda? - Katsuki se acercó amenazante al escritorio de su compañero. -No creas que no lo notamos. No las llamas por sus nombres de Héroe… las llamas por sus putos apellidos. ¿A qué estás jugando, Deku de mierda? - Le gritó, apoyándose amenazante sobre el escritorio

-No estoy jugando a nada. - Se defendió el muchacho alzando las manos. -Yo solo… -

-Tú estás con la perra de cara redonda. - Lo acusó, su voz sonando como un gruñido grave.

-¿Eh? -

-No quieras hacerte el tonto. Estás yendo a ese antro para ver a Uraraka. Eres el mismo perro faldero de la escuela. -

-No, no es eso, Katchan. - Siguió defendiéndose, mientras se hundía en la silla avergonzado por las acusaciones de Bakugo.

-Basta los dos. - Les dijo Shoto, cansado de la discusión. -Nos usaron y caímos. No hay nada que podamos hacer ahora, solo debemos ser más cautelosos la próxima vez que aceptemos un trabajo. -

-Pero no nos usaron! - Defendió Midoriya, volviendo a incorporarse en la silla. -Las Agencias deben cooperar entre ellas a veces. -

-Pues mi Agencia no va a cooperar con Creati. - Respondió con tono frío y dando por finalizada la conversación, volvió a su escritorio a continuar su informe.

Estaba realmente enojado. Encontrarse dos veces en el día con ella, lo ponía realmente de mal humor. Sobre todo haber tenido que cooperar con su Agencia.

El rostro de Yaoyorozu se coló en sus pensamientos, su sonrisa agradecida por haber llegado a terminar el trabajo, sus ojos oscuros observándolo fijamente con ese aire amable y gentil. Recordarla, lavaba un poco su frustración y su enojo. El rostro de Momo le brindaba una paz que hace tiempo no sentía. Igual que cuando iban juntos a la escuela.

Se echó hacia atrás en su silla y observó el monitor con aire distraído…

Cuando iba a la escuela, su atención estaba enfocada en Midoriya y en Bakugo, pues ellos eran los que ostentaban los poderes más prometedores de la clase. Pero mientras los tres competían como niños por la cima, Yaoyorozu se abría paso con sus sobresalientes notas en las exámenes teóricos y los sobrepasaba en las pruebas de rescates. El poder de análisis y su naturaleza gentil le daban una ventaja que él no sabía reconocer.

Con los años, esas cualidades se desarrollaron a tal punto que en la actualidad sobrepasaron los poderes arrolladores de ellos tres, quienes se suponía que serían los héroes más importantes de su generación.

CONTINUARÁ…

 **AN:** Hasta acá el capítulo 2. Espero les haya gustado! Gracias, muchas gracias a todos los que dejaron comentarios en el primer capítulo, me dieron ánimos para ponerle pilas al segundo. (Es raro que actualice en la misma semana)

Me llamó mucho la atención que algunos lectores estaban más a favor de Shoto que de Momo. En lo personal… Yaoyorozu es mi personaje preferido en la serie, así que tiene todo mi apoyo! Jajaja, en serio… algo de razón tiene ella, ya lo verán.

La escena de rescate espero no haya sido demasiado tediosa, hace mucho tiempo que no escribo escenas como esa (igual, por lo menos en los siguientes 6 capítulos no habrá otras batallas)

Y por último… siempre trato de escribir en neutro y por lo general mis personajes no insultan, así que Bakugo es un poco difícil para mí (de ahí en la repetición de insultos) si se me fue de personaje, espero sepan comprenderme, pero no duden en mencionarme los errores, así lo puedo corregir en capítulos futuros.

Es todo por hoy! Gracias por leer mis divagaciones varias. Espero sus comentarios sobre este capítulo :)


	3. Ranking de Agencias

**Rivales 3**

Ikhny Shy

Capítulo 3 - Ranking de Agencias

Era una tradición para ellas reunirse en la casa de Momo antes de la celebración.

Su vestidor era lo suficientemente espacioso para que las 5 chicas entraran y estuvieran cómodas mientras se vestían, maquillaban y peinaban para la ocasión. Los profundos armarios con ropa ocupaban dos paredes completas, dentro de ellos había barrales con vestidos, faldas y abrigos colgados y sobre ellos, estantes con el resto de las prendas. Momo tenía ropa de todo tipo allí guardada, aunque las chicas habían traído sus propios trajes, a veces, les gustaba indagar en los distintos atuendos que ella almacenaba ahí.

Otra de las paredes tenía una serie de espejos de cuerpo entero, y en el centro de la habitación se disponía un tocador circular, con cajones y estantes llenos de maquillajes y accesorios. Las cinco chicas entraban allí cómodamente para aplicarse los retoques finales.

Kyoka observaba a sus amigas desde un extremo de la habitación de brazos cruzados. Era la primera en terminar de arreglarse y siempre tenía que esperarlas pacientemente. Ya estaba acostumbrada a la tardanza general de sus compañeras, así que con el tiempo había dejado de quejarse por tener que esperarlas. Hagakure fue la siguiente en estar lista, al no utilizar maquillaje, no demoraba mucho más que Kyoka en terminar. Uraraka ya estaba acabando, no acostumbraba utilizar demasiado maquillaje, siempre prefería algo sencillo en sus ojos para resaltarlos y nada más. Momo demoraba demasiado en su cabello, lo peinaba con paciencia y, aunque su peinado era simple, le dedicaba un cuidado extenso. Para esta celebración eligió dejarlo suelto y solo amarrarlo con una hebilla con brillantes para sujetarlo detrás de la oreja izquierda, su flequillo caía con gracia, como siempre, de lado derecho de su rostro. Tampoco se maquillaba en exceso, pero utilizaba más productos que Ochaco, también procuraba darle atención a sus ojos, para resaltarlos y se aplicaba una delicada capa de brillo labial.

-Mina! Todavía no te vestiste! - Se escuchó que Kyoka le gritaba desde su lugar. Mina la observó con una sonrisa inocente, mientras aún se paseaba con ropa informal por el vestidor.

-Lo siento, estaba ayudando a las demás. -

-Vamos, date prisa! - Insistió la chica de cabello corto. -Tenemos que estar en la fiesta antes que anuncien los puestos! -

-No te preocupes, Kyoka. Yo ayudaré a Mina. - Le dijo Momo en tono conciliador al tiempo que terminaba de aplicarse el brillo.

Hagakure y Uraraka se unieron a Yaoyorozu para ayudar a su compañera, peinarla y maquillarla. Jiro se unió a ellas en torno al tocador para ver si podía dar una mano en algo. Aunque la tensión por la competencia se respiraba en el aire, las chicas siempre lograban calmarse unas a otras en la previa que armaban antes de salir. A pesar de la demora, reían y se hacían bromas mutuamente, desestresando los ánimos. Para cuando salían para la reunión sentían que iban a una fiesta cualquiera, no a una convención de rivalidades.

* * *

Al llegar al salón donde se anunciaría el Ranking de este año, Momo sintió el nudo en el estómago habitual para estas celebraciones. La prensa ya estaba presente en el lugar fotografiando y tratando de obtener entrevistas de todos los invitados que comenzaban a acercarse a la entrada. Desde su posición, pudo ver que Shoto se abría paso entre la multitud de micrófonos y cámaras sin dedicarles ni una mirada a los ávidos periodistas. Suspiró con algo de pena, sabía que la actitud del joven era contraproducente para las ambiciones que él albergaba, pero por las últimas interacciones que tuvieron pareciera que no estaba dispuesto a cambiar de estrategia en ese sentido.

Kyoka apoyó su mano en su hombro y le dedicó una sonrisa pequeña mirándola a los ojos. Con los años que llevaban de amistad, bastaba solo una mirada para comunicarse. Si bien todavía no lo habían hablado abiertamente, su amiga sabía que algo le sucedía con Todoroki. Como también sabía que ese algo no era nuevo…

-¿Entramos? - Le sugirió con voz suave. Momo asintió con la cabeza y comenzaron su camino hacia el salón.

Al poner un pie en la alfombra alargada que los llevaba al interior, los flashes de las cámaras, los gritos y los micrófonos las atacaron. Juntas, las cinco chicas comenzaron su camino, todas dedicándole algo de tiempo a la prensa, una mirada, una sonrisa, una pose para la foto (Jiro no posaba, pero al menos se dejaba fotografiar). Detrás de los noteros se escuchaba al público excitado por la presencia de las heroínas, gritos con sus nombres, ovaciones y un clamor general que daba cuenta de la popularidad de la Agencia Creati.

-Están muy agitados hoy. - Cometó Momo cuando ya estaban dentro del salón.

-El evento se hace más popular cada año. - Respondió Uraraka al tiempo que daba un vistazo al ambiente que entraron.

Ese año, la celebración se realizaba en un salón bastante elegante. Era inmenso, las paredes estaban pintadas de blanco con una guarda dorada en el zócalo del techo, a lo largo se disponían varias columnas redondeadas con detalles ornamentales también en dorado, el suelo estaba cubierto con una mullida alfombra color ocre. Al fondo del salón se disponía un imponente escenario que tenía una pantalla gigante de fondo y dos más a los costados, en ellas se estaban transmitiendo distintas escenas de rescates de las 50 agencias homenajeadas en la fiesta. Junto a la entrada, donde estaban ellas, había una barra muy larga con mozos sirviendo tragos y bebidas, otros camareros ofrecían copas con champagne a los invitados dispersos en el salón.

Momo notó que Shoto se había separado de sus compañeros para acercarse a la barra. Se sonrojó levemente al pensar que se veía guapo con su traje celeste claro y corbata roja. Kyoka le dio un codazo disimulado y le apuntó con la cabeza el sitio donde estaba el joven, animándola a acercarse…

-No puedo ir… - Le dijo en voz baja. -No quiere hablar conmigo. -

-No lo sabemos. - Le respondió su amiga y miró a su alrededor para asegurarse que las demás no las estuvieran escuchando. -Si no está trabajando, quizás esté más relajado ¿No quieres intentarlo? -

Sí quería. Desde que se encontraron hace algunas semanas en el centro que no deja de pensar en la brecha que los estaba separando, una distancia que se formó al crearse sus agencias y posicionarse ambos como competencia. No estaba muy segura de qué hablar con él, pero al menos podía intentarlo. Asintió firmemente y comenzó su camino hacia quien fuera su compañero de clase, hace solo algunos años atrás…

-Buenas noches, Todoroki. - Lo saludó con una sonrisa amplia. Él levantó la mirada de la bebida que estaba por sorber.

-Buenas noches, Yaoyorozu. - La miró fijamente. Momo se relajó al ver que en sus ojos no se reflejaba la hostilidad que había notado las últimas veces que se encontraron.

-¿Te molesta si me siento aquí? - Preguntó tomando por el respaldo la silla junto a la suya.

-No me molesta. - Shoto volvió su mirada al frente y bebió del vaso que llevaba en su mano. Se instaló un silencio incómodo que Yaoyorozu no sabía cómo romper, hasta que él dejó su vaso vacío sobre la barra y giró en su asiento mirando hacia el escenario. -Pronto darán los resultados. -

-Sí… - Murmuró ella. No quería que la única conversación que tuvieran fuera sobre el Ranking.

-Tengo confianza. - Dijo él y en su rostro se esbozó una sonrisa pequeña. -Este año nos hemos esforzado tanto, estoy seguro que nos irá bien. - Sus ojos seguían observando el escenario. Momo no sabía qué decir, acordar con él sería decir que su agencia bajaría en el Ranking y contradecirlo acabaría abriendo aún más la grieta entre ellos. Sintió que él la observaba, levantó la mirada para encontrar sus ojos bicolores sobre ella.

-Que gane la mejor Agencia. - Le extendió la mano como saludo y ella la aceptó con aprehensión. No era el tipo de conversación que esperaba tener, pero igual decidió devolver una sonrisa y asentir con la cabeza, sin decir nada.

-Es mejor acercarse al escenario. Pronto comenzarán a anunciar a los 10 primeros. - Dicho eso, el joven se levantó de la silla y comenzó su camino hacia donde se reunían el resto de los invitados, cerca del escenario. Pero antes de desaparecer entre la multitud, se giró para verla una vez más. -Por cierto, ese vestido, te ves bien. - Momo sintió que sus mejillas ardían, bajó la mirada a su vestido rojo y al levantarla para devolver el cumplido, se encontró con que él ya se había fundido entre el mar de gente. Se mordió el labio inferior, preguntándose si lo había dicho como halago o había tenido otra intención…

El presentador anunció el comienzo del Ranking, empezarían nombrando desde el puesto 50 hacia los primeros. Las luces se bajaron hasta quedar iluminado sólo el escenario con potentes reflectores y las luces que emanaban las pantallas. La gente comenzó a moverse para tener una vista del escenario y los reporteros se acomodaron en primera fila para capturar el emotivo momento de la noche.

Momo buscó a sus amigas para que juntas recibieran el anuncio del puesto, no tenía dudas que al menos estarían entre las 5 primeras Agencias y eso significaba que debían subir al escenario a agradecer. Se abrió paso entre los presentes, hasta ver a las 4 reunidas cerca del escenario. Hagakure la vio y le hizo señas para que se apresurara a llegar con ellas. Las cinco heroínas se pararon una junto a la otra y como era costumbre ( lo hacían desde la primera vez que entraron al Ranking) se tomaron de las manos mientras observaban las pantallas, esperando su puesto.

Notó que los chicos de la agencia Shoto estaban a solo unos metros de ellas. Los cinco pendientes de las pantallas. Podía ver la ansiedad en Kaminari y Kirishima, los nervios en Deku y, aunque lo disimulaba frunciendo el entrecejo, Bakugo también estaba expectante. Shoto se veía más relajado, observando fijamente hacia el frente mientras el presentador nombraba a las Agencias más rezagadas.

Los nombres se dijeron rápidamente, los aplausos se iban incrementando a medida que se acercaban a los primeros puestos, algunos héroes derramaban lágrimas de felicidad, otros de tristeza, pero las Agencias se ceñían en sus grupos dándose ánimos o festejando haber conseguido una mejor posición. Al llegar el puesto 5, los integrantes de las distintas oficinas debían subir al escenario a dar sus agradecimientos. El puesto 4 eran unos héroes más veteranos, que lograron entrar en los primeros puestos recién ese año, el puesto 3 eran novatos, que asistían a la celebración por primera vez. Subieron al escenario y dieron un acalorado discurso de agradecimiento y recordaron la importancia de ser héroes.

El puesto 2, dilatado por el discurso anterior y con el suspenso agregado por el presentador, le trajo a Momo un dolor fuerte en el abdomen. El nudo el estómago se le aferró aún más, presionó la mano de Kyoka con fuerza, sintiendo la tensión recorrer su brazo desde su contracturado cuello hasta la punta de sus dedos. Su amiga le devolvió el apretón.

-Y en segundo lugar del Ranking es para…. - Momo cerró los ojos e inconscientemente retuvo el aire en sus pulmones. -La Agencia Shotoooooooo! -

Cualquiera de los dos nombres hubiera traído a ella la misma sensación. Un baldazo de de agua helada. Aflojó su agarre a la mano de su compañera y bajó la mirada al suelo, soltando el aire retenido.

Los aplausos estallaron en el salón, pero para ella se oía como un lejano ruido acoplado. El presentador daba una forzada introducción de la Agencia, mientras esperaba que los héroes se subieran al escenario. Al volver su atención al frente, Momo observó a los cinco chicos, no se veían muy animados por el puesto. Shoto, siendo el líder de la agencia, tomó el micrófono, sus ojos buscando en la multitud hasta cruzarse con los suyos. Había una distancia considerable entre ellos, pero Momo sentía que la miraba directamente a ella.

-Gracias. - Dijo él simplemente y devolvió el micrófono, indicando a sus compañeros que debían bajar del escenario. El silencio se prolongó en la sala, hasta que el presentador despertó de su desconcierto y comenzó la introducción para anunciar al primer puesto. No era necesario, de todas formas, dilatar demasiado el anuncio. Era obvio que la Agencia ganadora sería nuevamente la suya.

Pero por primera vez en tres años no se sentía feliz de estar ocupando el Primer Puesto.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

Antes de comenzar a divagar como es mi costumbre, quiero agradecer enormemente a todos los que me enviaron sus comentarios del segundo capítulo! Gracias, gracias! Es muy importante para mí saber que les está gustando la historia, me anima a seguir esforzándome por escribir! Y para los comentarios no tan positivos, también sirven siempre, y son muy buenos para poder mejorar!

A los Review con firma, trato de responderlos a todos. No solía hacerlo antes, pero luego que un par de autores respondieron los míos (y me sentí muy bien que así lo hicieran) decidí hacer lo mismo y contestar. Lo único que me gustaría advertirles es que soy una bocona terrible y eso lo aplico también cuando escribo. Si me hacen alguna pregunta sobre el desarrollo del fic, terminaré spoileando… no puedo evitarlo… así que tengan en cuenta que se me puede escapar algo si me preguntan cómo seguirá la historia.

Este capítulo es medio aburrido, lo sé. Pero era muy necesario.

Shoto quiso ser más amable, hay que reconocerlo! Pero luego de haber "perdido" otra vez…. Saquen sus conclusiones de cómo será el próximo capítulo. Aunque me cueste más, el capítulo 4 estará escrito desde la perspectiva de Todoroki.

Por otro lado, la idea general de este capítulo (además que Momo volvió a ganar) es para marcar la excelente relación que tienen las chicas. Me gusta como se llevan entre ellas en la serie, así que quise plasmar una evolución en esa relación. En este fic no está Tsuyu, porque supongo que ella estaría en otro tipo de Agencia (una más cerca del agua), hubiera sido un personaje interesante para agregar…

Último, último y me voy a dormir! Ayer subí un One Shot muy corto titulado **Lección de Piano** , está basado en el capítulo 170 del manga (todavía no adaptado al anime) Para los que están avanzados en el manga o no les interesan los spoilers, dense una vuelta por esa historia :)

Bueno, es todo por el momento. Gracias por sus comentarios, espero que este también les haya gustado (aunque fue un poco aburrido) será hasta el próximo!


	4. Quédate

**Rivales 4**

Ikhny Shy

Capítulo 4: Quédate

Bajaba del escenario apretando los dientes, tratando que no se notara (demasiado) la ira que recorría su interior, sus brazos tensos al costado de su cuerpo, la vista al frente fija en un punto distante: la puerta, la salida. Del otro lado del escenario, en la escalera opuesta a la que ellos bajan, ascendía la Agencia Creati, sonrientes y radiantes, recibiendo los potentes flashazos de las cámaras fotográficas, iluminando el camino con su llamativa imagen. Shoto las miró de costado, sus ojos cruzándose fugazmente con las oscuras iris de Yaoyorozu.

Se abrió paso entre el mar de personas que rodeaban el escenario, aturdido por el insoportable ruido de las ovaciones y festejos de los fanáticos de las heroínas quienes comenzaban a posicionarse en el escenario. La puerta estaba a unos metros de distancia, cuando la voz de Momo vibró en el ambiente.

Shoto cerró los ojos con frustración. Lo mismo le había sucedido las veces anteriores que compitieron por el Ranking, todos los años, frustrado, enojado, derrotado… y aún así, no podía dejar de escuchar su discurso. Giró sobre sus talones y a regañadientes levantó la mirada. Las figuras de las chicas se veían pequeñas en el centro del escenario, pero los monitores gigantes se ocupaban de hacer ver sus rostros sonrientes, aunque las 5 eran mostradas en la inmensa pantalla, Momo era quien capturaba su atención, con su rostro radiante, su expresión amable y sus ojos llenos de pasión.

Creati daba un discurso distinto todos los años, pero el mensaje era siempre el mismo _"Estamos aquí para ustedes, estamos para protegerlos. Confíen en nosotras"_ El público quedaba hipnotizado por sus palabras justas y motivacionales, nadie hablaba ni se movía. Shoto se sentía víctima del mismo hechizo, parado en medio del salón, mirando la pantalla fijamente, llenando sus oídos con la dulce, pero potente voz de Creati. Parte de su mente estaba entumecida, perdido en esa mirada, atento a las palabras que salían de esos labios; la otra parte, deseaba desesperadamente salir de ese lugar, pero sobre todo, despertar del hechizo.

Cuando los aplausos invadieron el silencio, Shoto despertó de su ensoñación. Una vez que su mente despertó del estado anterior, se permitió volver a sentirse enojado. Pero, por más que su mente gritara la injusticia de los resultados, no podía sentirse tan enfadado. El discurso había calmado su ira hasta reducirla a un simple mal humor, un sentimiento de fracaso se esparcía por su pecho, pero no lograba atraer el fuego que había sentido antes. A pesar de sentirse mejor, no quería permanecer en ese lugar. Todo el concepto de Ranking y los resultados le resultaban hipócritas. Que una Agencia sea más valorada que otra por su imagen sobre la experiencia y rendimiento era una farsa.

Sintió el aire fresco golpear su rostro al salir del salón y agradeció eso. Dentro se sentía ahogado y atrapado. No había nadie afuera, todos estaban concentrados en la celebración. Caminó con las manos metidas en los bolsillos hacia el estacionamiento del lugar, el cual se encontraba detrás del edificio. Sus pasos eran lentos, su mente todavía divagaba en los resultados y se debatía si hablar de eso con sus compañeros u omitir todo aquello y seguir con su trabajo habitual. El mañana se le presentaba algo incierto, como líder sabía que debía cambiar algo para que su trabajo reluciera como corresponde, pero ¿Qué debía hacer?

Cuando llegó a su automóvil, escuchó unos tacones apresurados sobre el pavimento que se acercaban a gran velocidad. Volteó curioso, para encontrarse a Creati corriendo hacia él. Al verla no pudo evitar fruncir el entrecejo. Realmente no quería hablar con ella en ese momento. De igual forma, la esperó. Ella llegó hasta él y tuvo que detenerse a respirar, la corrida la había dejado agitada…

-Shoto… - Intentó hablar, pero el aire todavía se le atoraba.

-Oye, respira bien. Luego me dices. - Le dijo él. Su voz salió áspera y su tono algo severo. Pero al menos se mostraba dispuesto a escucharla. Momo inhaló profundamente y luego exhaló, relajando su respiración. Le dedicó una sonrisa amplia al calmarse y Shoto desvió la mirada incómodo.

-No te vayas. - Le dijo ella finalmente, llevando su puño a la altura de pecho. Su expresión algo preocupada.

-No tengo nada más que hacer aquí. - Respondió secamente, apretando un puño dentro de su bolsillo.

-Claro que sí. Ustedes quedaron… - Momo desvió la mirada. Se tomó un brazo en un gesto que notaba su incomodidad. -En segundo lugar… -

-Ya lo sé. - Su respuesta salió rasposa, entre dientes.

-Pero si te vas… ¿Qué tipo de imagen le das a los que quedaron después que ustedes? -

-¿Qué me importa eso? - La ira que se había lavado con el discurso, volvía a generar una ebullición molesta en su estómago. -No soy un mono que baila para las cámaras. - Protestó. Momo lo observó algo dolida.

-¿Eso piensas de mi? -

-Yo no dije eso. - Un silencio incómodo los abrazó. Se miraron fijamente buscando algo en la mirada del otro.

-Entiendo que no te guste… pero, haces quedar a tu agencia como ingratos. - Shoto la observó atento. -Todos los héroes nos esforzamos, todos queremos salvar vidas y proteger a la gente. El Ranking es el reconocimiento que nos dan por ese trabajo. - Quiso interrumpirla para protestar por esa injusticia, pero ella no lo dejó. -Si lo único que te satisface es el primer lugar, entonces todo tu heroísmo se reduce a eso. A ser el mejor, a ser el primero en una encuesta frívola. Eres más que eso, Shoto. Eres un héroe. - La ira nuevamente se iba lavando en su interior, agradeció internamente las palabras que le dedicaba. -Yo sé… yo sé que son mejores que nosotras. - En sus ojos podía ver que lo decía honestamente y por un instante se tentó de estar en desacuerdo. -Un día van a llegar a ese primer lugar y cuando lo hagan, nunca más podremos alcanzarlos. Sé que es así y me esfuerzo día a día para que no pase. - Momo abandonó esa posición conciliadora que había mantenido desde el comienzo de la conversación y se mostró algo más desafiante. -Soy la líder de la agencia y mi trabajo es llevar su nombre en alto. Así que no voy a rendirme, ni voy a dejar que me venzan sin dar pelea. Pero si sigues comportándote tan distante con el público, déjame decirte que me dejas las cosas muy fáciles. -

-¿Me estás diciendo que entrar a esa ridícula fiesta a sonreír como un idiota, cuando todo lo que hay allí no es más que una inmensa farsa me va a ayudar a llevar a mi Agencia de Héroes a una mejor posición? ¿No te parece absurdo? - Le espetó molesto.

-Lamentablemente, son las reglas del juego. -

-Yo no soy parte de ese juego. -

-Entonces seguirás con el segundo lugar, gracias. - Ella misma se debió dar cuenta de la crudeza de sus palabras, pues bajó la mirada luego de pronunciarlas, como si se arrepintiera que se le escaparan de su boca. -Lo siento, no quise ser cruel. -

-Quizás es lo que realmente quieres. Mientras sigamos siendo nosotros mismos, puedes estar tranquila, seguirás en tu preciado podio, pues no voy a venderme por una posición. Seguiré trabajando salvando vidas, que para eso me entrené tanto. -

-No estoy diciendo que te vendas, ni que cambies. Solo quédate en la fiesta, Shoto. Quédate y no les des la satisfacción de saber que te ha afectado. - Hubo una pausa larga. No estaba muy seguro del rumbo de la discusión y mucho menos de las intenciones de Momo, ¿Por Qué le importaba tanto que se quedara? ¿De verdad estaba preocupada por él, por su Agencia? ¿Había algo más que no le estaba diciendo? ¿Otra intención? Desechó eso último, había pasado tiempo desde la escuela, desde que se conocían y se admiraban mutuamente, pero no creía que hubiera cambiado tanto como para convertirse en una manipuladora. La observó fijamente, buscando en sus ojos oscuros esa sinceridad y honestidad que recordaba de tiempos en que se llevaban mejor…

-Ya tengo que volver. - Le dijo ella, rompiendo el silencio y dirigiendo su atención al salón. -Piénsalo por favor. Y el año que viene, quizás, el resultado sea diferente. -

Creati dió media vuelta y caminó calmadamente hacia el salón. Shoto la observó marcharse mientras en su mente consideraba sus opciones. Quedarse significaba ser parte de todo aquello en lo que estaba en contra, era aceptar las reglas de un juego injusto, pero que por algún motivo le urgía tanto ganar. Irse, no le daría más que la satisfacción de saber que se había rebelado una vez más a ese sistema superficial en el que la imagen valía más que el talento o el esfuerzo.

Quedarse era un cambio…

Irse era seguir como estaba...

* * *

Finalmente entró otra vez al salón para encontrarse que el ambiente había cambiado considerablemente. La iluminación continuaban escasa, pero le habían agregado algunos efectos de luces de colores y una molesta luz blanca intermitente que se proyectaba desde el escenario. La música (de la cual no había sido consciente hasta que entró) estaba a un volumen demasiado alto para permitirse pensar con claridad, algunos invitados descargaban su felicidad o frustración en la pista de baile y otros se agrupaban a los costados del salón bebiendo y conversando. Shoto notó que no había ninguna cámara grabando la escena, ni tampoco periodistas haciendo reportajes, el momento de celebración parecía ser algo íntimo para héroes, como si se les permitiera ese momento para ellos. Como nunca se había quedado a la fiesta, no sabía que se desarrollaba en esa especie de intimidad.

Buscó en la multitud con la mirada y encontró a Deku bailando animadamente con Uraraka, ambos se veían demasiado tensos como para llamar a eso un baile, pero se notaba que la estaban pasando bien. Siguió buscando, hasta reconocer el cabello rubio de su compañero de equipo, quien trataba de conversar con Jiro, sin lograr más que una cara de enfado de parte de la chica. Momo estaba con ellos, riendo delicadamente de lo que sea que estaba tratando de decir Kaminari. Y luego, reconoció a los otros dos miembros de su equipo en la barra, Kirishima estaba bebiendo un líquido transparente servido en un vaso pequeño y Bakugo tenía un jarro de cerveza, pero no parecía haber bebido demasiado.

Se sorprendió al verlos a todos allí, incluso al héroe explosivo. No sabía si los años anteriores también se habían quedado hasta después de los resultados, él siempre se iba enojado y no se había molestado en consultarles a ellos que hacían.

Decidió acercarse a la barra, examinó el menú de tragos y eligió uno que combinaba distintas bebidas y frutas. No acostumbraba beber demasiado, pero no se le ocurría qué más hacer. No tenía ganas de forzar una conversación con nadie, ni mucho menos de bailar. Al probar el primer sorbo se encontró con una agradable sensación en su boca, el sabor de la fruta mezclado con un amargo fondo de las bebidas, el alcohol se abría paso por su garganta como fuego y al bajar por su cuerpo le hizo sentir un alivio general que lo sorprendió. Al continuar bebiendo notaba como su cuerpo se iba relajando y el enojo que sintió previamente se había evaporado completamente, se sentía más ligero y con menos preocupaciones. La bebida sabía muy bien y sin pensarlo, pidió otro cuando llegó al fondo de la primera.

Sin darse cuenta, Shoto se había aislado a tal punto que ya no sentía el molesto palpitar de los graves de la música, no oía el mar de voces que se mezclaban en el ambiente, ni tampoco era consciente de la escasa iluminación. Lo único que pasaba por su mente era la delicada textura de esa bebida y de lo bien que lo hacía sentir.

-Shoto Todoroki, que gusto encontrarte esta vez. - Una voz femenina lo distrajo de su descubrimiento alcohólico. Observó por sobre el borde de su vaso para encontrar unos profundos ojos negros. Frunció el ceño, acentuando su vista, reconociendo que aquella mirada no pertenecía a quien pensó al inicio.

-Vete. No quiero hablar con nadie. - Normalmente no era la persona más amable del mundo y ciertamente el alcohol no ayudaba a que lo fuera.

-No seas así, Shoto. Solo quiero conocerte. - Le dedicó un gruñido como respuesta y continuó con su bebida. Ella se acomodó su largo cabello negro hacia atrás y él tuvo que volver a enfocarse para no confundirse. Sus ojos lo engañaban, era tal la ligereza que esa bebida le había proporcionado a su mente, que no podía evitarlo… veía a Momo en el rostro de aquella extraña.

-Pues yo no… - Las sílabas se resbalaban haciendo sonar las palabras algo raras. Se daba cuenta que la extraña frente a él estaba demasiado cerca, podía sentir su perfume y su postura no era nada discreta. A Shoto no le gustaban ese tipo de mujeres, tan directas. Levantó la mirada por sobre la cabeza de la chica y se encontró que Momo se acercaba a la barra. Por alguna razón, que no podía explicar, volvió su mirada a quien tenía adelante y le sonrió. Le sonrió de una forma que nunca hubiera hecho si no fuese por el nivel de alcohol en su sistema, la mujer captó eso como una señal y le plantó un beso en la boca que casi lo hace caer de la silla. Se encontró a sí mismo respondiendo ese beso, con esa extraña, pero su mente seguía jugándole bromas, víctima del alcohol, las presiones y de sentimientos reprimidos que estaban pujando por salir a la superficie.

Más tarde, Shoto comprendería que no era bueno para la bebida.

CONTINUARÁ….

 **AN: Divagaciones varias...**

Este capítulo resultó más corto que el anterior… pero creo que tiene más contenido.

Para empezar, alguien en los comentarios había adivinado esto… un Shoto borracho, pero no sé si se habían imaginado cómo le iba a pegar el alcohol.

Y hablando de eso… hubo varios aciertos en los comentarios, sobre cosas que se irán desarrollando en la historia. Que peligro! Me he cuidado de no decirles "Sí, eso es lo que pasará", jajajaja porque en algunos casos fueron situaciones que tengo pensadas para capítulos 9 o 10 (falta mucho!)

Ah, atención al detalle que Momo estaba en la barra cuando se acercó la intrusa esa, a quien no le pondré nombre, porque sinceramente no importa.

Mientras escribía el comienzo me dí cuenta que le tiro muchas flores a Momo. No lo puedo evitar, es mi personaje favorito y se lo merece. Prometo que próximamente Shoto también va a tener lo suyo. Después de todo es un buen chico, solo un poco competitivo.

Y es todo! Gracias a todos los que me dejaron comentarios y PM. Realmente los aprecio mucho! y cuando me agarra la crisis creativa, suelo volver a leerlos, porque la verdad me levantan el ánimo (y aunque suene raro, inspiración-chan vuelve :) ) A partir del próximo capítulo habrá un quiebre en la historia, ya no hay vuelta a atrás después de esta fiesta!


	5. La Barra

**Rivales 5**

Ikhny Shy

Capítulo 5: La Barra

Todos los años era igual. Luego de anunciar las posiciones del Ranking comenzaba una fiesta que solía durar hasta altas horas de la madrugada. La fiesta, a ojos de Momo, era un agasajo para los héroes de la Ciudad, una forma de agradecer su trabajo arduo y continuo. En lo personal no le gustaba demasiado el ambiente tan ruidoso, igual siempre trataba mantener un ánimo alegre y relajado para acompañar a los demás en la celebración.

Pero muchas cosas habían cambiado ese año, incluso, sus ganas de festejar (o aparentar).

Sus amigas la pasaban bien, como siempre. Ashido y Hagakure estaban en la mesa de postres degustando casi todos los platos dulces que se exparcían en el amplio mantel, a un costado del salón. Uraraka estaba cerca de la pista de baile hablando con Deku, ambos eran muy tiernos juntos y Momo sentía una cálida sensación al verlos, trataba de no comentar nada con Ochako, por miedo que pudiera incomodar a su amiga, pero la química entre ella y el héroe de cabello verde era cada vez más intensa (y existía desde los tiempos de escuela) Kyoka estaba cerca de la barra, bebiendo un vaso grande de cerveza. Decidió acercarse a ella antes de pedir algo de beber para sí misma. Su amiga la vio aproximarse y al mirarse la chica de audífonos interpretó que no le había ido bien en su conversación con Todoroki...

-Es un idiota. - Le dijo cuando ya estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para escucharla. Momo se encogió de hombros y se colocó a su lado, observando la fiesta con algo de amargura.

-No es un idiota… está frustrado. -

-No lo justifiques. -

-No es eso. Yo lo entiendo… creo que en su lugar me sentiría igual. Es complicado…. Soy su competencia y eso… hace las cosas más difíciles... - Kyoka giró la cabeza y la miró. -Yaomomo… estás en graves problemas. - Momo la miró sin entender. -No solo te gusta Todoroki… es más que eso, tú estás... -

-Shhhhhhhh! - Momo hizo un gesto con sus manos para callarla y miró alrededor, no parecía que alguien las estuviera escuchado, a pesar de tener que gritar para que las palabras se oyeran sobre la música. -No quiero que se entere todo el mundo, Kyoka! -

-Pero no lo niegas. - Los ojos de su amiga parecían calar hondo en los propios. La conexión que había entre ellas sobrepasaba cualquier barrera o máscara que quisiera ponerse para esconder sus sentimientos. Se conocían demasiado bien.

-No lo niego. Es más que eso. - Reconocerlo no le daba el alivio que se esperaba. Todo lo contrario, se sentía agobiada por sus propios sentimientos, sabiendo que no eran correspondidos e incluso le pesaba la noción que Shoto la viera como un obstáculo más que como una aliada… si al menos se llevaran bien… si al menos pudiera ser su amiga, para ella sería suficiente.

-Buenas noches, chicas! - El ambiente se relajó al instante cuando la voz de Kaminari rompió la tensión que se había formado antes. Momo agradeció el cambio y le dedicó a su ex compañero una amplia sonrisa.

-Buenas noches, Kaminari. - A su lado Kyoka se cruzó de brazos y alzó una ceja.

-Pikachu.-

-¿No puedes saludarme normalmente? - Se quejó el chico, haciendo un leve puchero, como un niño pequeño

-No quiero. -

-Kyokaaaaaa! -

Yaoyorozu rió ante la actitud de ambos. Hablando de romances frustrados, entre ellos dos había una historia que nunca parecía poder definirse. Tan enredados, tan cercanos y a la vez, una barrera inmensa que los separaba y no los dejaba avanzar. Ella alguna vez estuvo en una situación similar con Todoroki, siendo amigos cercanos, con una confianza mutua inquebrantable, lo suficientemente valiosa como para tener miedo de romperla si se expresaba de más. Al contrario que ella, el caso de Kaminari y Kyoka sería un avance importante, si alguno se atreviera a admitir sus sentimientos, no cabía dudas que el otro sentiría igual.

Decidió dejarlos con sus juegos de cortejo y se acercó a la barra. Le pareció escuchar que Kyoka protestaba por dejarla sola con "este idiota", pero prefirió ignorarla para forzarla a una interacción con el chico eléctrico.

Revisando el menú de bebidas se decepcionó de encontrarse que todas contenían alcohol. No les gustaba beber, ni un poco. Entre todas las opciones se conformó con lo único sin graduación alcohólica. Le pidió al barman un vaso de agua sin gas y su mirada recorrió la extensa barra. Cerca de ella estaban Kirishima y Bakugo, el pelirrojo parecía haber bebido bastante o por lo menos, lo que haya tomado ya le hacía un efecto algo gracioso, pues sonreía más de lo habitual y su nariz se había vuelto rojiza. En cuanto al rubio, bebía de una vaso grande de cerveza, pero no parecía haber consumido mucho, seguía con su mal humor habitual, tratando de ignorar a su ruidoso compañero, mientras sus ojos rojos se enfocaban en las botellas detrás de la barra.

Su atención se nubló cuando en el extremo opuesto a ella reconoció a Todoroki. Se alegró de ver que había tomado su consejo, sintió algo de nervios inundar su estómago al tentarse de ir a hablarle, quizás podían tratar una conversación civilizada como al inicio de la reunión, pero luego notó que no estaba solo… Conocía a la chica junto a él, era una heroína de una agencia algo pequeña pero que venían creciendo de forma constante en los últimos años, era de las grandes promesas de la actualidad. El barman colocó el vaso frente a ella y Momo bebió un sorbo de agua sin prestar demasiada atención a lo que hacía, su mente estaba cien por cien concentrada en lo que sucedía del otro lado.

Todoroki pidió otro trago. Momo no sabía que estaba tomando, pero por la preparación del barman se notaba que era algo bastante elaborado, con distintas variedades de bebidas y una mezcla licuada de frutas. Lo que fuera que bebía le había hecho efecto, sus ojos se veían cansados y su postura mucho más relajada que de costumbre. El chico le gruñía a su acompañante, aunque no podía oírlo, lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que le pedía que se fuera. La heroína era insistente y muy provocativa, trataba de reducir el espacio entre ellos con movimientos nada sutiles. Momo se sintió incómoda al verla y bebió un sorbo largo de agua.

En un instante fugaz que su boca sorbió el líquido insípido, sus ojos se cruzaron con las iris bicolores. Él volvió la mirada a su acompañante y le sonrió en un gesto extraño, que Momo jamás había visto en él, una sonrisa ¿galante? ¿seductora? ¿Todoroki seduciendo a alguien? ¿Aceptando los flirteos vulgares de una extraña? El agua se atoró en su garganta y comenzó a toser, su mirada aún fija en la pareja del otro lado de la barra. La acompañante de Shoto interpretó la sonrisa rápidamente y se abalanzó hacia él, rodeando su cuello con sus delgados brazos y plantando un beso descarado en sus labios. Momo sintió que el agua le quemaba el interior…

Se apartó de la barra, queriendo escapar de la escena que había presenciado. Sus ojos se nublaron de lágrimas y un dolor punzante atacó su pecho. De pronto sintió que todo a su alrededor daba vueltas, la música se intensificó acoplándose en un ruido molesto y sin sentido, que retumbaba en sus oídos martillando su cabeza con sus graves y el sonido punzante de la percusión. Un sudor frío comenzó a formarse en su frente y descendía también por su espalda, pero a la vez un fuego sofocante se esparcía en su interior. Su cuerpo comenzó a debilitarse, sus piernas amenazaban con dejar de sostenerla y sus brazos no parecían encontrar la fuerza para tantear a su alrededor y guiarla. Su mente perdía conexión con los sentidos, la cabeza empezaba a dolerle, presionando su cráneo con el retumbar de sus oídos. Se sentía mareada y aturdida.

En su garganta se atoraron pedidos de ayuda… hasta que alguien apareció a su lado, la tomó de un brazo y comenzó a guiarla hacia un sector donde había menos gente. No podía verlo con claridad, sus ojos nublados parecían desenfocarse en una espalda ancha y desconocida. En su mente entumecida una voz racional gritaba que no fuera, que se resistiera. Su instinto gritaba por no seguirlo, pero le era físicamente imposible, su cuerpo no le respondía y podía sentir la adrenalina del peligro recorrer su pecho. El sector que recorrían ya estaba casi desierto y se acercaban a una puerta trasera que no sabía a dónde iba. Momo quería gritar. Las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos eran de impotencia. Algo dentro de ella le decía que quien fuera que la estaba guiando, no pensaba en ayudarla…

De pronto sintió un golpe fuerte a su lado, el agarre en su brazo cesó y aunque ella quería ver lo sucedido, su mente acabó por desconectarse. Todo a su alrededor se volvió negro y lo último que supo fue que alguien la sostenía fuerte y protectoramente. Quien sea que la había rescatado, le brindaba una tranquilidad especial a sus últimos instantes de conciencia…

* * *

Despertó, sintiendo los cálidos rayos de sol sobre sus párpados cerrados. Su mente comenzaba a despertar lenta y perezosamente. Todavía podía sentir la mente embotada y el dolor en su cabeza se hacía presente con intensidad. Sus músculos seguían entumecidos, débiles. No estaba segura de lo que le había pasado, pero claramente no era agradable.

Abrió los ojos lentamente y parpadeó un par de veces para ajustarse a la nueva iluminación. Con dificultad, logró sentarse en la cama. Notó que estaba en un colchón muy cómodo, con sábanas suaves. Algo temerosa, levantó las mantas que la cubrían y suspiró con alivio al comprobar que seguía teniendo puesto el vestido de la fiesta. Al parecer, no había que lamentar o arrepentirse de algún error imprudente.

Con la mirada recorrió la habitación, encontrándose en un cuarto muy ordenado y minimalista. Había un armario frente a ella, dos mesas de luz a los costados de la cama, con unos veladores simples y una silla vacía junto a la puerta. Notó que cerca de los pies de la cama estaban sus zapatos de fiesta.

Lo único llamativo en la habitación era un poster enmarcado con una foto artística de una ¿Granada?

A su lado, en la mesa de luz cercana. Advirtió un vaso de agua y una bandeja metálica pequeña con una píldora. También había una nota para ella, pues tenía escrito bien grande " **Yaoyorozu** " y un juego de llaves.

" **Vete cuando te sientas bien. No antes!**

 **Tómate la jodida píldora, es para el dolor de cabeza.**

 **Cuando te vayas, déjale la llave al encargado del edificio.**

 **No hace falta que me agradezcas. No me interesa.**

 **B."**

Sonrió para sí misma y se deslizó un poco por la cama. Sabía que Bakugo escondía una personalidad muy considerada detrás de todo un manto de rudeza e insultos. No quería abusar de su amabilidad, pero su cuerpo aún se sentía débil.

Estiró el brazo para tomar el agua y la píldora, esperando que pronto hiciera efecto para marcharse y no ser una carga para el joven héroe.

Afortunadamente para ella, todo el extraño incidente con los mareos y su desvanecimiento, habían alejado su mente de lo sucedido entre Todoroki y la heroína atrevida… pero al recobrar lentamente la conciencia y con la ayuda de la píldora mitigando los síntomas anteriores, un manto de oscuridad cubrió su ánimo. El dolor de lo que presenció en la fiesta sería difícil de lavar en su interior. Acurrucándose en las sábanas de Bakugo, buscando el calor de las mantas, esperó alejar el fantasma de la decepción y se repetía a sí misma que eso era algo que debía esperar. Shoto y ella no eran nada. Ni siquiera amigos, si bien ésta era la primera vez que lo veía cerca de otra mujer, se repetía a sí misma que no sería la última…

Y ella debía aprender a lidiar con eso…

CONTINUARÁ…

 **AN… Divagaciones…**

Como siempre, Gracias, Gracias, Gracias a todos los comentarios!

Tengo que decirles que esta semana no iba a actualizar, porque mi rutina estuvo muy movida, pero por suerte me pude hacer un rato para escribir este capítulo! Así que no han tenido que esperar de más :) En parte ayuda mucho que se muestren interesados en la historia, sé que hay gente esperando y me alienta a seguir!

Desde el principio la idea era que la salvara Bakugo, pero algo que me perseguía era que a alguno de ustedes le podía quedar la sensación de triángulo amoroso. No debería spoliar, pero realmente me gustaría aclararlo. No hay tal cosa en este fic. Pero que la salve Katsuki igual será de trascendencia.

Por otro lado, me di un espacio para las otras shipps. Uraraka y Deku ya estaba cantado en este fic y serán muy importantes en el desarrollo. Pero Kyoka y Kaminari fue un gusto personal. Me encanta esa pareja, es de hecho de los clichés que más me gustan y espero poder escribir algo de ellos en el futuro (pero quiero antes terminar este... soy peligrosa cuando empiezo a desarrollar varios fics a la vez… )

Los capítulos me están saliendo cada vez más cortos… pero prometo que se compensarán pronto… y recuerden que es un M (en el que ya estoy trabajando, no es fácil de escribir) Así que paciencia, paciencia, que hay más por venir (no sé si bueno, pero seguro que más :p )

Eso es todo (en realidad podría seguir divagando un rato más, pero sé que no es interesante eso, así que mejor le doy cierre) Gracias a todos nuevamente y será hasta el próximo!


	6. Aceptación

**Rivales 6**

Ikhny Shy

Capítulo 6: Aceptación

Despertó sintiéndose fatal. Nunca bebía y ahora se daba cuenta de porqué.

El dolor de cabeza era como si una prensa le estuviera apretando desde las sienes, distribuyendose por todo su cráneo. Intenso, constante y creciente.

Se sentó en un movimiento lento, sintiendo su entorno girar a su alrededor. Se apoyó con una mano sobre el colchón, mientras que con la otra se sujetaba el rostro intentando bloquear los rayos de sol que entraban por el balcón y le acrecentaban el dolor en la cabeza.

Su mente nublada y mareada no lograba poner en orden sus pensamientos, mucho menos sus recuerdos de lo sucedido aquella noche. Abrió los ojos, comprobando que al menos estaba en su departamento, para ser más preciso, en su living, acostado en el sillón. Bajó los pies del apoyabrazos y logró sentarse, echando su espalda hacia el respaldo. Siendo consciente de la posición en la que durmió, se sumó a sus dolores una contractura intensa producto de la mala postura. En el suelo se esparcían su saco de la fiesta, calcetines y zapatos, dispersos como si se los hubiera sacado en momentos distintos y arrojado al descuido.

Suspiró con amargura y trabajosamente se levantó. Caminó hacia el baño arrastrando los pies sobre la alfombra y al encender la luz del cuarto sintió que la intensidad de la bombilla le quemaba los ojos. Ignorando el malestar se enjuagó la cara con agua tibia y cuando el líquido refrescó su rostro se dio cuenta que tenía la garganta seca. Salió del baño y atravesó el living con camino a la cocina, pateando sus zapatos a su paso trastabillando levemente.

Bebió un trago largo de agua fresca, sintiendo como ésta parecía lavar el malestar que tenía desde la boca hasta el estómago. Todavía se le partía la cabeza del dolor, pero su cuerpo se notaba más despierto. Se preparó un café espeso y negro, luego tomó una píldora para el dolor de cabeza y se dispuso a beber su infusión en la mesa de la cocina.

Al cerrar los ojos y saborear el primer trago de café, un flashazo de la noche se coló en sus adoloridos pensamientos. El rostro de Yaoyorozu, observándolo fijamente del otro lado de la barra. Se masajeó la frente emitiendo un quejido leve y bebió otro sorbo, los sonidos de la fiesta parecían colarse en su conciencia y una voz desconocida le "ronroneó" en el oído… no era más que su mente trayendo el recuerdo borroneado por el alcohol. Suspiró y continuó con su café, esperando que la pastilla del dolor hiciera efecto pronto o le estallaría la cabeza…

Pero mientras su organismo lavaba los efectos del alcohol de su cuerpo, su mente no le daba la chance de olvidar lo que había pasado…

Los flashbacks se sucedían entrecortados e incompletos. Shoto no quería realmente pensar en ellos, pero los recuerdos se amontonaban como piezas de tetris queriendo formar en su conciencia el rompecabezas de su noche de alcohol.

Recordaba estar besando a una mujer… a alguien que no conocía, pero que por algún motivo le parecía muy familiar…

De alguna forma acabaron en un rincón oscuro del salón, alejados del resto de la fiesta, solos.

Ella suspiraba incoherencias en su oído, mientras hundía sus dedos entre las hebras de su cabello… Él plantaba besos por su rostro, labios, mandíbula… cuello… Sus manos exploraban con descaro su cintura y ascendían sin pudor por sus costillas llegando a rozar sus pechos… un gemido escapó de la boca de la mujer y él la aprisionó aún más contra la pared, sus manos descendiendo a sus muslos y levantándola mientras ella rodeaba su cintura con sus piernas… los besos se hacían más desesperados, más hambrientos, mientras su cuerpo buscaba más contacto…

- _Momo_ … -

Escupió el café contra la pared, manchando de líquido negro sus cerámicos blancos.

El embotamiento de la resaca parecía haberse lavado por completo, mientras mantenía el recuerdo de lo que se había escapado de sus labios en un momento tan íntimo…

Y es que no era un fragmento inventado de imaginación. Él realmente se había dejado llevar por el calor de la situación… su mente nublada por el alcohol dejó salir lo que llevaba tan celosamente guardado en su interior… aunque no recordara a quien tenía entre sus brazos, todo el tiempo se había imaginado que era _ella_ quien tomaba esa posición… cegado por el alcohol, lo único que podía ver era el rostro de Yaoyorozu.

* * *

Cuando llegó a la oficina ya no le dolía la cabeza, pero su cuerpo padecía un malestar general que Shoto se encargaba de disimular, aunque predominaba en su expresión un mal humor bastante evidente.

Todos los años, luego de la reunión por los Rankings de Agencias, se turnaban para hacer guardia en la oficina, pues estar hasta altas horas de la noche festejando solía dejar a los jóvenes Héroes demasiado cansados para combatir villanos. Por lo que ver a sus cuatro compañeros presentes, todos alrededor del escritorio de Bakugo, le llamó bastante la atención…

-Buen Día. - Los saludó secamente, mientras se encaminaba a su escritorio para dejar su abrigo en el perchero detrás de éste. -¿Qué están haciendo todos aquí? Pensé que nos turnaríamos. - Ninguno de los chicos le respondía y notaba que el ambiente estaba algo tenso. Metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón se acercó a ellos, con expresión neutra, pero sintiéndose muy curioso. -¿Qué sucede? - Todos lo miraron y en sincronía volvieron sus miradas a Bakugo.

-Pasa que estos tres son unas molestas pestes. - Se quejó el rubio, desviando la mirada hacia la ventana.

-No seas así Bakugo. - Reprochó Kirishima mostrándose serio. -Cuéntale! -

-¿Tú crees que a este idiota le importa? - Shoto frunció el ceño ofendido, recién llegaba y ya tenía que soportar los insultos de Bakugo.

-Claro que sí, se trata de Yaoyorozu! - Exclamó Kirishima apretando los puños y luego lo miró, sus ojos expresando su preocupación.

-¿Qué con ella? - Preguntó, intentando sonar desinteresado, pero sin lograrlo del todo. Los ojos rojos de Katsuki se fijaron en los suyos intensamente. El rubio buscando en su mirada algo que Shoto no sabía identificar.

-Ayer… tuve que salvar a esa idiota de un degenerado. - Respondió finalmente. Shoto sintió un escalofrío helado recorrer su espalda, para luego dar paso a una oleada de ira que se encendía en su interior. Su expresión se tensionó, pero mantuvo su actitud estoica.

-¿Cómo que salvarla? -

-La drogaron. - Respondió Kirishima al ver que Bakugo no tenía intenciones de explicar nada.

-¿Quién? -

-Un hijo de puta! ¿Qué pregunta es esa? - Exclamó el rubio azotando el escritorio. -¿Eso es lo primero que vas a preguntar, imbécil? - Shoto no respondió, solo se limitó a observarlo fijamente. -Kirishima se ocupó de él, no te preocupes. -

-Era uno de los barman de la fiesta. - Respondió el pelirrojo, sus nudillos tornándose blancos por la presión que continuaba ejerciendo al cerrar los puños.

La ira que sentía en su interior se mezcló en remolino con impotencia. Si fue el barman… significaba que todo ocurrió frente a él. En sus narices, mientras él se dejaba llevar por fantasías víctima del alcohol, un imbécil drogaba a Momo, vaya a saber con qué intenciones…

-Los vimos cuando se la llevaba por un pasillo detrás de la barra. - Siguió Kirishima. -Bakugo lo golpeó y yo lo llevé a la policía. Sucedió todo muy rápido. -

-¿Cómo puede ser que nosotros no nos enteramos de nada? - Preguntó Kaminari señalándose a sí mismo y a Deku.

-Porque no somos unos idiotas. - Respondió Bakugo, reintegrándose a la conversación. -No queríamos que todo el mundo viera lo que le sucedió a Yaoyorozu, sería un escándalo de mierda para ella. -

-¿Sabes cómo está ella? - Preguntó finalmente Deku claramente preocupado. Shoto bajó la mirada, él no se había animado a preguntar aquello.

-No sé como estará ahora. Cuando me fui seguía dormida. - Katsuki apoyó su mentón en la mano y desvió la mirada una vez más para observar por la ventana. -No creo que tenga secuelas de eso. La droga solo la había hecho dormir. -

-Tuvo suerte que ustedes la vieran. - Razonó Deku cruzándose de brazos.

-Suerte tuvo ese hijo de puta. - Comentó el rubio ceniza sin desviar su atención de la ventana. -Si no hubiéramos estado en la fiesta le hubiera hecho explotar el culo. -

Shoto prefirió no decir nada. Por dentro un profundo deseo de venganza rugía incitándolo a buscar al degenerado ese y hacerle saber que no podía meterse con Momo. Sus manos le temblaban dentro de los bolsillos, afectadas por la adrenalina que circulaba en su sistema, mientras intentaba controlar la tentación de salir corriendo hacia la estación de policía para conocer en persona al desgraciado aquel. Pero la necesidad de venganza no era nada en comparación a la impotencia que sentía…

Dio media vuelta y se dirigió a su escritorio. Trataba de calmarse a sí mismo, razonando que Yaoyorozu ya estaba a salvo… gracias Bakugo…. No corría peligro… gracias a Bakugo… y no había pasado por ninguna situación desesperante… gracias (una vez más) a Bakugo…

Tomó una de las carpetas de los últimos casos que resolvieron y comenzó a leer los informes, buscando quién sabe qué… ese trabajo ya lo había terminado hace unos días… su mente estaba tan aturdida que no sabía qué hacía ni qué tenía que hacer…

No quería pensarlo, pero no podía evitar preguntarse, si no hubiera estado borracho, ¿Habría podido hacer algo?¿Habría visto al degenerado llevársela de la barra? La idea que alguien quisiera aprovecharse de ella le hacía sentir enfermo. El estómago se le revolvía y la furia se le arremolinaba en el pecho. Momo había estado en problemas, él estaba a solo unos metros y no había hecho nada por ayudarla, no lo había ni siquiera notado… y no se habría emborrachado si no hubiera estado actuando como un imbécil todo ese tiempo… si no se hubiese dejado llevar por la envidia y los celos… si no hubiese estado tan enfrascado en negar lo que realmente sentía por ella…

Suspiró resignado al pensar eso último. Más que la envidia por ser las número uno y más que los celos por acaparar la aceptación del público… lo que más sentía Shoto por Creati era una intensa atracción que lo asustaba. La había sentido desde la UA y no había parado de ganar fuerza desde entonces. Le gustaba, le gustaba mucho…

Demasiado.

Y no sabía lidiar con eso. No tenía idea que hacer cuando sus intensos ojos negros se fijaban en los suyos, ni cuando lo invadía una sensación cálida y placentera con solo una amable sonrisa de la heroína. Se incomodaba al tentarse con tocarla o cuando al hablar sus ojos se desviaban sutilmente hacia sus labios y la fantasía de un beso se abría paso desde su inconsciente. Cuando estaba con ella se sentía vulnerable, frágil, como si pudiera lastimarlo. Y ella no sabía el poder que tenía sobre él…

Shoto había aprendido de muy joven el daño que puede ocasionar alguien a quien se ama demasiado.

-¿Porque no vas a verla en vez de estar aquí con cara de idiota? - La voz gruesa y violenta de Bakugo lo arrancó de sus pensamientos. Levantó la mirada de los papeles para encontrar a su compañero de brazos cruzados frente a su escritorio.

-¿De qué hablas? - Respondió haciéndose el desentendido. Notó la exasperación en su compañero, que le gruñó mostrándole los dientes.

-De Yaoyorozu. No quieras hacerte el bobo conmigo! Hace como una hora estás con estos papeles de mierda que deberías haber archivado ayer! - Le espetó señalando los documentos con aire despectivo. Shoto no se había dado cuenta del paso del tiempo, estando tan absorto en sus razonamientos.

-No sabía que estabas tan atento a mi trabajo, Bakugo. - El rubio puso sus manos sobre los papeles, inclinándose sobre el escritorio con postura amenazante. Shoto ya estaba acostumbrado a la intimidatoria actitud de su compañero, por lo que solo lo ignoró.

-No engañas a nadie queriendo hacerte el malo. Todos sabemos lo que te pasa con ella, no somos ciegos! -

-No sé de qué me hablas y te agradecería que me dejaras trabajar. -

-Sabes muy bien de qué hablo. No entiendo porque haces tan difícil, algo que no es tan complicado. - Shoto decidió seguir ignorándolo y cerró la carpeta que tenía frente a él, para reunirla junto con otras que debía archivar. -Oye, no te atrevas a ignorarme, idiota. Te estoy hablando de esta mierda que no debería importarme… -

-Entonces no te metas. - Hubo una pausa larga y tensa. La mirada de Bakugo se fijaba en él juzgandolo.

-Yaoyorozu no es ninguna tonta. Algo hizo que esté tan distraída que no se dio cuenta cuando le pusieron algo a la bebida y estoy seguro que ese algo tiene que ver contigo. -

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso? -

-Porque estuvo observándote todo el tiempo mientras te baboseabas con una cualquiera. - Por un segundo retuvo el aliento, sorprendido por lo que escuchaba del rubio. Momo lo vio. Ella vio cuando besó a esa mujer de quien ni se acordaba. Katsuki sonrió ampliamente con burla. -Dí en el clavo, ¿eh? ¿Ahorá si vas a dejar de comportarte como un jodido crío y te harás cargo de lo que te pasa? -

* * *

La Agencia Creati no estaba muy lejos de la suya. El corto trayecto que las separaba no le daba el tiempo necesario para pensar bien qué quería hablar con ella. Lo que sí estaba seguro era que primero debía asegurarse que se encontraba bien, que la droga que le dieron no le haya dejado ninguna secuela y luego tenía que disculparse por la actitud hostil que mostró las últimas veces que se encontraron. Esperaba poder acordar un nuevo punto de partida, uno más amigable…

Llegó al edificio y entró con decisión. La recepcionista le indicó el piso de las oficinas de las heroínas y Shoto subió por el ascensor.

Al llegar al sector correcto, golpeó una puerta de vidrio esmerilado que dejaba ver las siluetas de los escritorios. Adivinó la sombra de Ashido a través del cristal, la chica caminaba algo encorvada y a paso lento. La puerta se abrió y la cabeza de Mina se asomó, su rostro evidenciaba el cansancio que sentía, con ojeras pronunciadas y una expresión somnolienta.

-Hola… Todoroki! - Exclamó al reconocerlo y abrió más la puerta. Él no quiso ser indiscreto, pero sus ojos miraron por sobre la cabeza de la chica, buscando el indicio de aquellos cabellos negros que resaltaban en cualquier lugar. -¿Qué haces aquí? -

-Vengo a ver a Yaoyorozu, ¿Puedo pasar? -

-¿Yaomomo? No está. -

-¿No está? -

-Dijo que se sentía mal. - Respondió Mina llevando un dedo rosado a su mentón. -Es extraño, Yaomomo jamás falta al trabajo. - Luego le sonrió amablemente. -Que mala suerte que justo la vinieras a ver hoy. - Shoto frunció el ceño extrañado… ¿Podrá ser que sus compañeras no sabían nada de lo ocurrido?

-Oh, sí. Que pena. - Respondió con tono neutro. -En ese caso, creo que vendré en otra ocasión. -

-De acuerdo. Igual le avisaré que viniste, seguro le agradará saber que la visitaste. -

-Sí, ya lo creo…. -

-Oye, un momento… - La expresión, hasta el momento alegre de Ashido, se ensombreció de pronto mostrando un lado bastante más serio. -¿Qué buscas con Momo? -

-¿Qué busco? Solo necesitaba hablar con ella. -

-¿Ah, si? - Mina se cruzó de brazos y lo observó con desconfianza. -Últimamente no has sido muy amable con Yaomomo. Espero que no pienses en venir a molestarla. -

-No, te aseguro que no es eso. -

-Más te vale. - Le dijo con tono amenazante. -No nos gusta la forma en que la estuviste tratando. - Avanzó un paso fuera de la oficina. -Momo no merece que la traten mal. -

-Lo sé. Justamente, quería disculparme. - Lo observó, juzgándolo. Luego de unos largos instantes bastante incómodos, Ashido volvió a sonreirle.

-Vuelve otro día. Seguro que mañana Momo vendrá a trabajar. Le diré que la buscaste. -

-Te lo agradezco. -

Con eso dicho, se despidieron y Shoto salió del edificio.

Si había algo que caracterizaba al equipo femenino de heroínas, era la férrea amistad que las unía y acababa de ser testigo de ello. A pesar de eso, Momo no les dijo que le sucedió esa noche, por lo que debía suponer o que todavía no se había recuperado de la droga o que no quería contárselo a ellas.

Era muy probable que todavía estuviera en el departamento de Bakugo, pero por las dudas, se encaminó a la mansión Yaoyorozu. Con algo de suerte, la encontraría allí antes de perder el valor de hablar con ella…

CONTINUARÁ...

 **AN:**

Creo que de lo que va de historia, este es el capítulo que más me costó escribir y que menos me gusta como quedó… La verdad que lo leí, reescribí y modifiqué tantas veces que ya estoy mareada…

De lo más difícil fue Bakugo… de verdad… Porque no sé hasta que punto el héroe explosivo se metería tanto en la vida de otros, así que le dedicaré más adelante un desarrollo mejor a esa intromisión.

Por otro lado, era importante en este capítulo que Shoto admitiera para sí mismo lo que siente por Yaoyorozu y creo que está claro que no volverá a comportarse tan hostil a partir de ahora. El miedo a ser lastimado no tiene más fundamento que su propia historia, veremos como lo irá superando.

Espero que les haya gustado aunque sea como concepto, porque en desarrollo yo misma no estoy conforme. El próximo va con perspectiva de Momo, me siento más cómoda al escribirla, así que espero que me salga mejor.

Gracias infinitas nuevamente por sus comentarios!

Será hasta el próximo!


	7. Un cambio inesperado

Capítulo 7: Un cambio inesperado.

A pesar de lo ocurrido, Momo no se podía dar el lujo de hacer reposo.  
Se sentía débil y el cansancio no la había abandonado en todo el día, pero el trabajo no cesaba nunca. Aunque no se presentara en la Agencia, tenía acceso a la computadora de la oficina desde la notebook en la Sala de Reuniones de la Mansión y aprovecharía lo que le quedara de energía para adelantar trabajo.  
La duda de lo que le había ocurrido por la noche le rondaba en la cabeza. Estaba segura que había pedido agua y que lo que había bebido era justamente eso. Jamás había tomado alcohol, por lo que si le hubieran servido algo distinto, suponía que se hubiera dado cuenta de la diferencia de sabor.

¿Y la persona que la llevaba por un pasillo desierto? Ese recuerdo le daba escalofríos, las intenciones de aquel desconocido seguían pareciéndole turbias y se preguntaba si Bakugo sabría que era exactamente lo que le había pasado. La respuesta a eso sería ir a la Agencia Shoto y averiguarlo…  
Un nudo en la boca del estómago le recordó que prefería continuar sin saber qué había pasado, antes de ir a la oficina de los chicos. No quería tener que enfrentar a Todoroki luego de lo que vio la noche anterior, creía que necesitaría tiempo para poder elaborar una coraza que le ayude a superar aquello. Si bien sabía que no había nada entre ellos, Momo había conservado la esperanza de volver a ser amigos, de recobrar esa confianza mutua tan férrea que alguna vez los unió y que ella extrañaba enormemente. Pero ahora dudaba de querer aquello, prefería estar alejada del héroe de hielo y fuego antes de volver a sentirse herida de la misma manera.

-De todas formas…. - Razonó con pesar -Él tampoco quiere estar cerca mío... -

Cada vez que trató de hablar con él, había recibido respuestas punzantes acompañadas de actitudes hostiles. A Shoto no le interesaba relacionarse con ella de ninguna manera.

Suspiró resignada, mientras abría su correo electrónico para continuar con sus tareas. Se dijo a sí misma que no tenía sentido divagar en esos asuntos. Pero antes de poder concentrarse en su trabajo, el mayordomo golpeó la puerta para entrar a la sala.

-Disculpe, señorita Yaoyorozu. - Le dijo el hombre ensayando una reverencia corta. El joven Todoroki ha venido a verla. -

-¿To-To-Todoroki? - Se reprochó internamente el tartamudeo. El mayordomo la miró confundido.

-¿Desea que lo despache, señorita? -

-No. - Se aclaró la voz con un sonido ronco, cerró los ojos y se obligó a calmarse. -Lo siento. Hágalo pasar, por favor. - Él asintió secamente y salió de la sala en busca del invitado.

Momo se tomó la cabeza y se obligó a respirar profundamente y pausado. Parecía que su coraza debía esperar. Si se sentía demasiado vulnerable con su presencia, podía argumentar que no estaba bien y necesitaba descansar. En la situación actual parecía la mejor excusa para no tener que hablar con él ni verlo.

-Buenas tardes, Yaoyorozu. - Escuchó la voz grave, característica del héroe. -¿Te encuentras bien? -  
Momo había bajado la cabeza, con las manos detrás de la nuca. La levantó lentamente, pues un movimiento brusco podía traer un mareo a la ya larga lista de problemas.

-Todoroki. Que sorpresa tu visita. - Le dedicó una sonrisa forzada y se levantó de su asiento para dar un gesto cordial, indicándole que tomara asiento en la silla frente a ella. Shoto obedeció, pero en lugar de tomar la silla contraria a la suya, eligió la que había a su lado. Momo sintió su cuerpo tensarse, pero no dijo nada, se sentó nuevamente en su lugar y mantuvo el gesto amable (aunque muy tenso) en su rostro.

-Vine a ver como estabas. - Ella cerró la computadora, apartándola a un lado para que no la distrajera.

-Bien. Te agradezco la preocupación. - Volvió a esbozar una sonrisa tiesa. Sentía sus músculos duros y en sus oídos escuchaba el palpitar de su corazón. Aunque no lo mirara directamente, percibió que el rostro de Todoroki se volvía aún más serio.

-Bakugo me contó lo sucedido ayer. Lamento mucho que hayas tenido que pasar por una situación así. - Momo mantuvo sus ojos sobre la mesa, con la cabeza algo inclinada hacia abajo.

-Fue… - Hizo una pausa, buscando las palabras indicadas para describirlo. -Desagradable. Pero tuve suerte que Bakugo estuviera cerca. Si no hubiera sido por él, yo no sé que… - Dejó la frase suelta, no queriendo trazar esa línea de pensamiento. Shoto asintió con la cabeza y por el rabillo del ojo, notó que también apartaba la mirada.

-¿Cómo te sientes ahora? -

-Débil. Pero descansando hoy, podré estar operativa mañana mismo. -

-¿Te ha visto un medico? -

-No. No creo que sea necesario. -

El silencio se impuso en la sala y la tensión era tan espesa que parecía palpable. Momo sentía la adrenalina viajar por su interior en un ataque de ansiedad, pero al mismo tiempo, su cuerpo no parecía dispuesto a moverse, sintiéndose paralizado. Lo espió en un movimiento casi tímido, girando la cabeza levemente hacia su lado. Shoto tenía las manos juntas sobre su regazo y miraba con detenimiento el ventanal, notó que en su rostro no había ni una huella de la hostilidad que había visto las veces anteriores, le pareció que podía distinguir en él algo de preocupación...

-Yo… - Comenzó él y luego se detuvo. Desvió la mirada de la ventana y sus ojos se posaron en los propios, Momo pudo distinguir en ellos honestidad y franqueza -También vine a disculparme contigo. Me porté como un imbécil todo este tiempo, no estuvo bien. -

-No tienes que disculparte, Todoroki. Entiendo como te sentiste. - Le dijo con calma, Shoto la observaba fijamente, con el ceño fruncido.

-No tengo excusa para mi comportamiento. - Desvió la mirada para observar sus propias manos entrelazadas sobre sus rodillas. Realmente se notaba que estaba arrepentido y a Momo no le agradaba verlo tan afectado. Dejando de lado sus propios nervios, se inclinó en su silla acercándose, apoyó una mano sobre las de él y le dedicó una sonrisa amable, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

-De verdad, no tienes que preocuparte. Sé porqué lo hacías y me alegra saber que estás dispuesto a cambiar. - Todoroki tenía sus ojos pegados en sus manos juntas, Momo pensó que la acción le había molestado, por lo que deslizó sus dedos, liberando el contacto que había iniciado.

-Gracias. - Le dijo finalmente. Momo comenzaba a sentirse nerviosa otra vez, el silencio volvía a rodearlos, la incomodidad obligándola a moverse torpemente en la silla. A su lado, notó que Shoto también se veía tenso, sentado rígidamente con la mirada fija en sus manos.

Se mordió el labio inferior, mientras en su mente empezaban a brotar preguntas y dudas que no sabía si el joven podía resolver. Si él estaba allí, alertado por lo sucedido por la noche, era muy probable que supiera más de la situación que ella misma. Pero no estaba convencida de querer hablarlo con Todoroki, insegura si la conversación podía virar hacia el motivo de su distracción. Pensar en ello atrajo la imagen del héroe besando a una desconocida, sus manos rodeando un cuerpo ajeno, un recuerdo que Momo preferiría poder borrar de su memoria...

-Todoroki… - Comenzó con tono vacilante, rompiendo la incómoda quietud de la sala. -Bakugo ¿Te contó algo más de lo sucedido anoche? Tú… ¿Sabes que me ocurrió? - Una oleada de calor la atacó por dentro, sentía vergüenza de lo ocurrido. A su lado Todoroki apretó los puños sobre sus rodillas y su expresión se ensombreció.

-El Barman puso una droga en tu bebida. Bakugo lo vio cuando te llevaba por un pasillo detrás de la barra y lo golpeó antes que saliera del salón. Kirishima se llevó al desgraciado ese a la policía. - Momo suspiró con pesar.

-Que vergüenza. - Dijo finalmente, una expresión amarga en sus facciones. -Soy una heroína no debería… -

-No fue tu culpa. - La interrumpió él con una voz algo autoritaria. -Ese tipo se aprovechó del momento y lugar, podría haberle pasado a cualquiera. -

-Pero me pasó a mí. - Las palabras escaparon solas de sus labios, el peso de la situación haciendo presión sobre sus hombros. -Debí estar más atenta… tendría que haberme fijado… estaba tan… - Se detuvo, antes que se le escapara algo que no deseaba decir. Shoto también bajó la mirada y Momo se preguntó si sabía porqué había estado tan distraída.

-No importa ahora. Está en prisión, Kirishima hizo la denuncia y explicó lo ocurrido. -

-Voy a tener que ir a la estación a declarar también. - La policía no se había contactado con ella, pero razonó que si no iba como víctima a denunciarlo, podría salir libre rápidamente y ese sujeto era una amenaza para otras mujeres.

-Déjame acompañarte. - Levantó la mirada y lo observó a los ojos. Tenía esa expresión decidida que lo caracterizaba, se veía tan enojado y preocupado. Ella se sorprendió al verlo afectado, pero no quería ir con él. La situación la hacía sentir frágil, débil y no estaba segura de cómo acabaría luego de declarar, lo que sí estaba segura era que no quería que él estuviera a su lado en un momento tan vulnerable. Parecía peligroso para sus sentimientos.

-Lo siento, Todoroki. Creo que le pediré a Kyoka que me acompañe. - Percibió el dolor en sus ojos bicolores. Sus palabras parecieron clavarse en él. Momo no sabía que podía tener ese efecto en su ex compañero y se preguntó si su respuesta era como un ataque a su personalidad heroica. -No lo tomes personal. - Quiso atajarse para enmendar la situación. -Kyoka es mi mejor amiga y yo... -

-Está bien, no tienes que explicármelo. Lo entiendo. - Le dijo, su voz sonando estoica. Se aclaró la garganta con un sonido ronco y desvió la mirada a un lado. -Pero no vayas sola. Estará bien si vas con Jiro, pero… - Su voz se apagó en una pausa algo larga. Momo no sabía qué decir para hacerlo sentir mejor, sus palabras habían calado en su heroísmo y no había sido su intención herirlo. -Creo que será mejor que vuelva al trabajo. - Se levantó de la silla, con un movimiento demasiado rápido. Claramente la negativa le había molestado.

-Todoroki, yo… -

-Por favor, cuidate, Yaoyorozu. - La miró fijamente, su mirada intensa clavándose en sus ojos oscuros. Momo sentía que se debilitaba bajo esa presión profunda. -Sé que llevará tiempo compensar toda la hostilidad que tuve contigo, pero me gustaría que confiaras en mí otra vez. - Sintió que sus mejillas comenzaban a calentarse, estaba segura que ya debían estar teñidas de un color rojizo. Quería confortarlo de alguna forma, repetirle que no tenía rencores por sus palabras en los días pasados y que confiaba en él, seguía confiando absolutamente en él… En quien no confiaba era en ella misma…

* * *

Había hecho muchas declaraciones a la policía en ocasiones anteriores, pero nunca como víctima.

Se sentía horrible, por más que el oficial que le hacía las preguntas la trataba con absoluto respeto e intentaba contenerla en la dificultad de la declaración, no dejaba de ser una situación incómoda y desagradable.

Le preguntaba varias veces las mismas cosas, como si no terminara de armar el rompecabezas de lo que había ocurrido. Ya comenzaba a molestarle que le cuestionara una y otra vez si había bebido alcohol, si estaba segura que la habían drogado, o si no se había ido con Bakugo por voluntad propia. Momo continuaba respondiendo absolutamente todas las repetitivas preguntas con su usual temple y por dentro agradecía que su amiga la esperara afuera de la oficina del comisario, porque Kyoka no soportaría tanta repetición de lo mismo.

Luego de más de una hora de preguntas, finalmente, Momo pudo firmar su declaración, estrechar la mano del oficial y salir de la estación de policía, acompañada de su mejor amiga.

Caminaron en silencio unas cuadras, hasta que llegaron a un pequeño bar en una esquina.

-¿Tomamos algo antes de ir a casa? - Preguntó Jiro, señalando el lugar con el pulgar. -Quiero que me expliques exactamente qué fue lo que sucedió. -

-Podemos entrar si quieres, pero por favor, no soporto una pregunta más. - Le dijo con una sonrisa, que su amiga devolvió agradecida y entraron.

Escogieron una mesa pequeña al fondo del lugar, por suerte no había mucha gente dentro. Las luces tenues que daban la iluminación producían una tonalidad cálida a la ambientación moderna del bar, haciendo un contraste exagerado con la fría atmósfera de la comisaría. Momo agradecía el cambio, pues esperaba dejar muy atrás el recuerdo de la declaración en la estación.

-Bueno, no quieres que te haga preguntas… Así que solo dime lo que creas que debo saber. - Momo sonrió cálidamente a su amiga. Si había algo que caracterizaba su amistad era esa sinceridad y confianza que las había abrazado desde que se conocieron tantos años atrás.

Tomó aire profundamente y luego de exhalar comenzó el largo relato de todo lo que le había ocurrido, desde que pidió el agua en la barra de la fiesta hasta esa misma tarde que Todoroki se había presentado en su casa. Jiro la miraba atenta y asentía con la cabeza de vez en cuando alentándola para que no se detuviera, limitaba sus expresiones para no interrumpirla, pero Momo notaba que la situación la alteraba, a veces Kyoka tomaba una actitud muy protectora con cualquiera de sus amigas y tuvo que insistirle que no había sido su responsabilidad cuidar de ella.

-Oh, Momo… en menos de 24hs te han pasado demasiadas cosas… - Le dijo cuando terminó de contar todo. -Tendrías que haberme llamado luego que te fuiste del departamento de Bakugo… me hubiera gustado acompañarte más. -

-La verdad no se me ocurrió. - Le respondió sonriendo levemente. -Estaba tan cansada… - Sin darse cuenta, un bostezo se abrió paso y cubriéndose la boca se dio cuenta de lo agotada que estaba. -Todavía necesito descansar más. -

-Ya lo creo. Demasiado estrés. - El mozo dejó sobre la mesa los café que habían pedido al llegar, las chicas le agradecieron y continuaron. -Y Todoroki no fue de gran ayuda a aliviar el estrés al ir a verte. - Kyoka frunció el ceño luego de decir eso, mientras comenzaba a revolver su café. -¿Crees que podrá portarse civilizadamente ahora? -

-Se lo veía realmente arrepentido. -

-Y mejor que lo esté! Al final de cuentas, es todo culpa suya. -

-No digas eso, no es su culpa. Yo no debí estar tan pendiente de él… además, Todoroki no sabe lo que siento… - Bebió un sorbo de café y desvió la mirada a la ventana. Ya se estaba haciendo de noche, las luces de la calle se habían encendido.

-¿Qué piensas hacer con eso? -

-¿Qué pienso hacer con qué? -

-Con lo que sientes ¿Vas a decírselo? -

-¿Con que objetivo? Él no siente lo mismo por mí. -

-¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Se lo has preguntado? -

-No necesito hacerlo. Me fue suficiente por la forma que me trató antes y si sintiera algo por mí, no habría estado besando a otra mujer, ¿No crees? - Kyoka se encogió de hombros.

-La verdad no puedo saberlo… yo tampoco soy muy buena en esto. -

-Ya lo creo. - Momo se rió, aunque no era su intención burlarse de su amiga. Volvió a ponerse seria, mientras observaba el líquido oscuro dentro de su taza. -Hasta ayer, me hubiera gustado ser su amiga nuevamente… como cuando íbamos a la escuela. -

-¿Ya no quieres serlo? - Momo negó con la cabeza.

-No. En este momento preferiría alejarme… - Hizo una pausa y sintió el dolor invadir su pecho. -Cuando estuvo en casa y ya no estaba tan enojado conmigo… parecía ese chico con quien me sentía cómoda y en quien podía confiar ciegamente, volví a sentir esa conexión tan personal… - Kyoka la miraba atenta, había dejado su taza sobre el pequeño plato y parecía no comprender el problema. -Creo que si volvemos a tener una relación fluída, si lo viera más seguido y compartiéramos tiempo juntos… - Hizo una pausa y se aferró al objeto que tenía en sus manos, como si en eso pudiera encontrar la protección que necesitaba. -Me será imposible no enamorarme aún más de él, Kyoka. Sufriría demasiado. -

CONTINUARÁ…

AN:

Gracias a todos por los comentarios y mensajes por el capítulo anterior!

No me había gustado como lo escribí, así que tuve que superar un poco la frustración de no haber hecho las cosas como las planeé… por eso me tardé en escribir este, estaba como insegura y algo decaída… pero bueno, acá estoy otra vez! Y ahora un poco más conforme.

Ahora le toca a Shoto sufrir un poco las consecuencias de lo que él mismo se buscó y tendrá que arreglárselas para acercarse a Momo, ahora que ella no será tan accesible como antes.

La escena de la policía (que tiene una estructura muy distinta al resto de las escenas) no la había planeado, pero no me sentía cómoda con la idea de dejar el tema del barman como si no hubiera pasado nada, sentí que estaba frivolizando un asunto grave, por eso incluí esa parte y así darle un cierre a esa situación desagradable.

No creo que pueda actualizar la semana que viene. Tengo que terminar un One-shot por el cumpleaños de Momo y me está costando horrores, así que no me quedará tiempo para este. Además, estoy corrigiendo el segundo capítulo del otro fic TodoMomo que he publicado hace poco, así que tengo mi tiempo libre muy limitado…

Gracias a todos nuevamente! Espero que este capítulo haya mejorado respecto al anterior :)


	8. Renuncias

**AN:** Pongo esta nota antes, porque creo que es muy importante que la lean previo al capítulo. Todo este fic está basado solo en lo adaptado al anime.  
Si bien en este fic son adultos, sus desarrollos están basados en los personajes del anime hasta el Examen de Licencias.

Capítulo 8: Renuncias

 _Era una babosa gigante, que consumía todo lo que se atravesaba a su paso dejando detrás un asqueroso rastro de mucosidad._

 _Shoto llegó al lugar y redujo al criminal rápidamente, congelándolo en un instante sin necesidad de mediar palabra_

 _La policía, que llegó sólo para ver como el héroe terminaba con la amenaza, se encargaría de llevar el bloque de hielo a la estación para ocuparse del delincuente._

 _Como era habitual, la prensa lo rodeó. Shoto gruñó por lo bajo, cuando las cámaras lo atacaron y los micrófonos se pegaron a su boca._

— _Shoto! Shoto! ¿Qué puedes decirnos de este rescate? —_

— _La policía se ocupará de él. Permiso. —_

 _Se abrió paso entre ellos, pero el grupo de reporteros se ceñía ante él impidiéndole el paso_

— _Dejenme pasar. Tengo otras emergencias que atender. — Les pidió, tratando de sonar razonable con ellos, pero estaban sordos, o no les importaba que se tuviera que ir._

—

 _La criatura estaba compuesta de agua y crecía al alimentarse de fuentes de líquido._

 _Para cuando Kaminari llegó a la escena, el delincuente había bebido lo suficiente como para tener la altura de un edificio._

 _La cámara tomaba la imagen del héroe desde el aire. Haciendo un acercamiento cuando el rubio comenzó a reunir electricidad en sus manos y la dirigió al criminal electrocutandolo. El cuerpo líquido estalló, dejando ver que dentro de esa masa acuosa había un joven, responsable del poderoso quirk que al estallar por el ataque de Chargebolt, dejó caer una lluvia de agua de alcantarilla que mojó a todos los presentes._

 _Los periodistas, empapados por la pestilente sustancia, se abstuvieron de hacerle preguntas al héroe, quien se veía deseoso de dar su testimonio_

—

 _Un hombre con un quirk que le permitía agrandar cualquier parte de su cuerpo, había hecho crecer sus piernas hasta estar por sobre la altura de un edificio de dos pisos. Con una mano gigantesca, arrancó el techo del banco. Las personas dentro huyeron atemorizadas, pero al criminal no le importó detenerlas. Con su otra mano, de un tamaño menor que la utilizada para destruir la parte de arriba del lugar, rompió las rejas y paredes internas que daban a las cajas fuerte._

 _Deku llegó a tiempo para asestarle un golpe en la cintura que lo desvalanció. El criminal le arrojó el techo y el héroe lo destrozó en el aire con un golpe poderoso, calculando en el momento la potencia y la ubicación del puñetazo, de forma tal que los restos de material se redujeran para no causar otros daños._

 _La cámara enfocó su rostro. El héroe observaba al villano con cautela y podía adivinarse que meditaba su siguiente movimiento_

 _Llevando su energía a las pieras, Deku saltó hasta el cuello del delincuente y lo golpeó en la nuca haciendo que se desmayara._

 _Antes de caer el hombre volvió a su forma normal. El héroe lo atrapó antes que golpeara el suelo y aseguró sus manos con esposas._

 _La prensa lo ponía tenso. No hacía falta conocerlo demasiado para notarlo. Cuando los periodistas lo rodearon, Deku llevó su mano detrás de la cabeza y bajó la mirada, sonriendo nervioso._

— _Deku, ¿Sabe si hubo algún herido dentro del establecimiento? — Le preguntaron. El joven de cabello verde miró al periodista inclinado la cabeza._

— _Realmente no lo sé. Cuando llegué, había gente escapando del edificio. —_

— _Cuando noqueó al delincuente, este redujo su tamaño, ¿Usted sabía que sería así? —_

— _No lo sabía con seguridad. — Admitió, algo apenado. — Pero lo supuse. Había usado su poder para general tres tamaños distintos… un quirk así necesita de mucha preparación y práctica para…. —_

 _Antes que pudieran hacerle más preguntas, Deku se enfrascó en sus análisis, murmurado por lo bajo, llevado su mano al mentón. Los periodistas, sintiéndose ignorados, pronto lo dejaron para ir a hablar con la policía..._

—

— Ver los videos de Bakugo sería una pérdida de tiempo — Razonó el líder de la Agencia apagado el televisor en la sala de reuniones. El héroe explosivo chasqueó la lengua, cruzándose de brazos

— ¿Qué hay de los míos? — Preguntó Kirishima con una sonrisa en su rostro.

— Lo siento, pero tomé la decisión antes de ver tu parte. —

— ¿Decisión? —

Shoto se tomó un momento antes de contarles a su compañeros lo que había estado dando vueltas en su cabeza las últimas dos semanas.

Cuando formaron la Agencia, años atrás, se decidió que él los guiara, acordando que sería demasiada carga para Deku ser el Símbolo de la Paz (con toda la responsabilidad que el mote lleva) y, además, llevar adelante las responsabilidades de una agencia de héroes. Por descarte, se decidió que él la administrara y los representara. Pero se daba cuenta que no tenía todas la cualidades que el cargo ameritaba.

Después de la visita a Yaoyorozu, el líder de la Agencia se replanteó seriamente su trabajo como conductor del equipo y cómo fue que se decidió que él ocupara ese puesto. Todoroki evaluó seriamente los tres años que llevaban trabajando juntos para asegurarse de, esta vez, elegir la opción correcta que los beneficiara a todos. Con eso en mente, los reunió esa tarde en la sala de reuniones y les hizo ver parte de los videos que él estuvo analizando los últimos días.

Sus ojos recayeron en Deku, quien lo observaba seriamente con sus manos juntas sobre la mesa. Sabía que su compañero estaba analizándolo, probablemente ya adivinando a donde iría con la conversación.

— He decidido que Deku tiene que ser el Líder de la Agencia. — Anunció finalmente. Sus compañeros se miraron entre ellos sorprendidos e inseguros.

— ¿Estás jodiendo? ¿No discutimos esto hace años? — Se quejó Bakugo con un gruñido. Shoto suspiró.

— Sí, pero entonces no sabíamos qué significaba realmente ser líder de una agencia. Creo que él hará un mejor trabajo que yo.

— ¿Es por los Rankings? — El joven de pelo verde lo observaba fijamente, todavía evaluando las palabras de su amigo. — Porque si es eso…

— No es eso. — Lo interrumpió y bajó la mirada a la mesa.

— ¿Es por Yaoyorozu? —

— ¿Qué tiene que ver ella? — Respondió, alzando la cabeza a Kaminari, quien se encogía de hombros sonriéndole inocente. Shoto frunció el ceño, pensando que el rubio debía saber algo…

— No sé. Solo preguntaba.

— No. No es por Yaoyorozu. — En parte sí lo era, pero no les diría eso a sus compañeros. — Mi actitud no es la mejor, ni con la prensa, ni con las víctimas. Lo he intentado, pero simplemente no está en mí ser empático con ellos. — Lo miró a Deku — En cambio Deku tiene la cualidad natural de relacionarse con todos, hasta los que le son hostiles al comienzo.

— ¿Estás renunciando porque no sabes hablar con la gente? — Trató de clarificar Kirishima, mirándolo algo confuso.

— Algo así. Estuve pensando mucho en esto y tal vez pueda seguir trabajando en lo burocrático y administrativo, pero Midoriya será la imagen de la Agencia de ahora en más.

— Entonces, sí es por los Rankings… — Shoto suspiró, bajando la cabeza frustrado.

— Somos héroes. Tenemos que inspirar confianza, la gente tiene que saber que estamos para ellos. Yo no sé hacerlo.

— Yo tampoco! — Se quejó Deku

— Pues, tendremos que buscar la forma que aprendas. Tienes la capacidad, pero te tensionas demasiado. Estoy seguro que puedes superar eso…

Un silencio absoluto ocupó la sala. Cada uno meditando las palabras del héroe de Hielo y Fuego. Bakugo se veía claramente furioso, tal vez la idea que Deku fuera el líder era un golpe bajo para él pero Shoto estaba convencido de su decisión. Ver los videos de los rescates le ayudó a comprender la importancia de poder transmitir un mensaje al público, un mensaje de seguridad y servicio.

El mensaje que transmitía Creati y que él no había entendido antes.

— Podemos pedirle ayuda a Yaoyorozu — La mención de su ex compañera lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Midoriya sacó su teléfono celular del bolsillo. — Estoy seguro que podrá darme algunos consejos.

— Tú solo quieres ir donde está la cara redonda, novia tuya! Mentiroso de mierda! — Explotó Bakugo. Ya bastante ira estaba conteniendo con la idea que Midoriya se convirtiera en líder, cualquier excusa sería buena para insultarlo.

— ¿Tienes su teléfono? — Preguntó Shoto sorprendido. Él no tenía su número, por obvias razones. Pero al ver que su compañero buscaba en la agenda de su celular le hizo pensar que le hubiera gustado tenerlo también.

— Claro que lo tiene. Se la pasa más en su Agencia que en la nuestra. Maldito perro faldero. —

— Jajajaja, sí que se porta raro cuando está con Uraraka. — Rió Kaminari señalando al joven que comenzaba a sonrojarse.

— Tú no estás mucho mejor ¿Verdad?

— No sé de qué hablas.

— Apuesto que tienes el número de Jiro

—Obviamente. Somos amigos!

Todoroki bajó la mirada a la mesa. Menos Bakugo y él mismo, los demás tenían buena relación con las chicas. Conservaban las relaciones que se habían afianzado en los años de escuela. ¿En qué momento se había distanciado de Yaoyorozu? ¿Cuándo fue que perdió contacto con ella?

— Hola, Yaoyorozu, soy yo Mido… ¿Eh? ¿Uraraka? — Levantó la vista cuando oyó que Deku hablaba por el celular. — Oh, está ocupada. — Shoto no pudo evitar inquietarse al notar la sorpresa en su compañero — Está bien. No hay problema. Le enviaré un mensaje. — Izuku levantó la mirada y la cruzó con Shoto, su semblante fruncido evidenciando su preocupación — No podía atender ahora… le enviaré un mensaje.

No pudo evitar el mal presentimiento. Aunque Momo estuviera ocupada, ¿Porqué atendía Uraraka? y la expresión de Midoriya observando la pantalla de su celular, mientras sus dedos se movían rápidamente enviando un mensaje, aportaba aún más preocupación.

Se preguntó si podría hablar él con Yaoyorozu, ¿Le molestaría si le pide el número a Midoriya? Recordó como ella lo rechazó cuando se ofreció a acompañarla a la comisaría, como descartó su ayuda poniendo una barrera densa entre ellos. Movió la cabeza a los lados y se obligó a despejar su mente para continuar...

— Deku, avísame si Yaoyorozu te responde. Si va a ayudarnos, tendré que hablar con ella.

— De acuerdo. — Respondió su amigo, enviando el mensaje.

— Ya terminamos la reunión ¿A quién le toca patrullar?

* * *

— _Hola, Yaoyorozu. Disculpa la molestia, necesito pedirte un consejo. Avísame cuando puedo llamarte. —_

El mensaje iluminaba la pantalla del celular, mientras Momo se preguntaba sin contestarle en ese momento o postergarlo para el día siguiente. No quería ser grosera con Midoriya, pero en esa situación no se sentía con ganas de conversar con nadie.

Las chicas habían apagado casi todas las luces antes de marcharse, la única todavía encendida era la de la sala de reuniones donde la joven analizaba los documentos que debía firmar para presentarlos al día siguiente. Sus ojos se fijaron en el título del contrato que tenía en su mano y una oleada de angustia la atacó desde el pecho…

Estaba segura que la decisión era la correcta y que no extrañaría la actividad para nada. Pero sabía que su renuncia traería consecuencias para sus amigas. Sabía que a partir del momento que presentara su firma a las distintas empresas una catarata de consecuencias la atacarían, cayendo como piezas de un dominó.

Suspiró, dejado los papeles sobre la mesa y agarró su lapicera mientras inspiraba y exhalaba profundamente.

— Rescisión de Contrato… — Leyó en voz alta y sin pensarlo más, buscó el espacio indicado donde plantó su firma.

Ese era solo el primero de una pila de contratos que Yaoyorozu tenía vigentes. Apilados prolijamente a su lado dentro de carpetas, Momo pasaría gran parte de esa noche leyéndolos y analizando las distintas repercusiones que las anulaciones le traerían a ella y a la Agencia.

 **CONTINUARÁ.**

 **AN:  
**

Un par de lectores ya habían adivinado la situación de este capítulo! Realmente me sorprendieron cuando me mandaron esas suposiciones, recién había publicado el capítulo 3 y ya me adivinaron el 8! Se ve que era medio predecible… veremos si adivinan lo que sigue...

Ya pasamos la mitad del fic! Que rápido pasó todo! Si bien no tengo escrito el final, es muy probable que esta historia termine antes de los 15 capítulos, así que estamos muuuuuy cerquita!

Espero tener el próximo capítulo pronto (aunque no tengo borrador de ese…) y después entraré en un breve Hiatus porque haré un pequeño homenaje a mi primer Fandom donde escribí fanfics.

Si no llego a escribirlo antes de Noviembre, sepan que ese mes no habrá actualizaciones de mis fics de BNHA.

Gracias a todos por su Review! Nos leemos pronto!


	9. Asistencia

Capítulo 9: Asistencia

Estaba realmente incómoda. Mientras despertaba comenzaba a ser consciente de la pésima posición en la que había descansado.

Abrió los ojos con pereza, teniendo como primera imagen del día las carpetas y papeles que habían quedado sobre la mesa la noche anterior. Resistió un gruñido y se estiró hacia atrás, acomodando su dolorida columna y esperando que sus músculos entumecidos le respondieran.

Se sentía mucho más cansada que al dormirse. No fue la mejor de sus ideas quedarse allí y trabajar hasta el agotamiento, durmiendose sentada en la silla, con sus brazos como almohada. Echando su cuerpo hacia atrás, llevó sus manos a la cintura, donde un calambre la había atacado confirmando el arrepentimiento previo de haber dormido así

— Amiga, realmente necesitas un café. — Giró la cabeza hacia la voz encontrando a Kyoka a su lado, apoyada contra la mesa. Llevaba dos tazas de café en sus manos, una de ellas ofreciéndosela con amabilidad.

— Gracias, Jiro. — Le sonrió agradecida y tomó en sus manos el recipiente con el líquido.

— Yaomomo, ¿Qué estuviste haciendo para quedar tan rendida? —

— Revisaba documentos. — Le dijo simplemente. Retuvo un bostezo y su mirada recayó en los papeles sobre la mesa. Jiro siguió sus ojos y extrañada levantó una de las hojas, leyendo el encabezado con desconfianza.

— ¿Rescisión de Contrato? Momo, ¿Qué significa esto? — Yaoyorozu bebió un sorbo de su café, imponiendo una pausa y miró a su amiga a los ojos.

— Estoy evaluando la posibilidad de renunciar a los anuncios publicitarios que tengo contrato vigente. —

—¿Renunciar? — Kyoka bajó el papel y su expresión delató su preocupación. — Oh, Momo… No me digas que es por Todoroki. —

— ¿Todoroki? No, no es por él. — Respondió, frunciendo el entrecejo algo ofendida. — No tomaría una decisión así por él, ni por nadie. — Se aclaró la voz, sintiendo su tono áspero, pero la acusación le pareció injusta y el cansancio le obligó a contestar de forma algo brusca. — Es cierto que las conversaciones que tuve con Todoroki me han hecho pensar mucho. — Observó las carpetas recordando parte de las cláusulas que había estado evaluando por la noche. — ¿Es este el rumbo que quiero para la Agencia? — La miró seria y continuó. — Somos heroínas, no hacemos nuestro trabajo a cambio de reconocimiento, tampoco lo hacemos por fama, entonces… ¿Por Qué sigo haciendo esto? — Le Preguntó señalando las carpetas. — ¿Por Qué dedico horas del día en que podría estar salvando gente, a sacarme fotos y asistir a reuniones? Siento que me desvío de mi objetivo. — Kyoka asintió y bebió otro sorbo de café.

— Tienes un punto, Yaomomo. — Hizo una pausa, como si pensara cuidadosamente sus palabras siguientes. — Pero...¿No es irresponsable cancelar un contrato? ¿No es tu obligación cumplirlo? — Momo sonrió. Amaba la sinceridad de su amiga, la confianza que se tenían para hablarse directamente.

— Las cláusulas de rescisión existen. No estaría considerándolo si no estuvieran en los papeles que yo misma firmé. — Le sonrió y bebió más de la infusión. Su mente más despejada del cansancio y mientras la conversación avanzaba, más segura se sentía de la elección que estaba haciendo.

— Si estás segura de eso… sabes que tienes nuestro apoyo. —

— Gracias. — Intercambiaron un gesto sonriente, una conversación muda entre ellas, entre las grandes amigas que eran. Donde Jiro realmente le daba su voto confianza y Momo apreciaba que así fuera. — Hay un pequeño problema con esto… —

—¿Cuál? —

— Las publicidades nos daban mucha exposición. Creo que si dejo de hacerlas… nuestra imagen… tendremos que trabajar más y… —

—¿Estás bromeando? —

— No, yo solo… —

— Somos un buen equipo, Momo y si somos las numero uno es porque hacemos bien nuestro trabajo. Si los que votan en el Ranking piensan otra cosa, entonces se pueden ir al… —

— Kyoka… —

— Sí, entiendes que iba a decir. —

Jiro tenía razón, pero Yaoyorozu no podía evitar preocuparse. Confiaba en sus compañeras y en el grupo que habían formado. Se combinaban bien, eran solidarias entre ellas, se conocían, se respetaban y se querían. El secreto de su éxito era la combinación de todos esos factores. Pero la fama también colaboraba… y Momo temía que su decisión acabara afectando a sus amigas.

Antes que pudiera agregar algo más, el ringtone de su celular la detuvo. Sacando el aparato de su bolsillo comprobó que otra vez tenía una llamada de Midoriya…

— Buen día, Midoriya. — Lo saludó amablemente. Kyoka la observó con curiosidad.  
 _— Buen día, Yaoyorozu. Lamento la insistencia. —_

— Está bien. Disculpa que no te devolví el llamado ayer, estaba muy ocupada. —

— _Sí, Uraraka me dijo. Espero no ocasionar molestias, Yaoyorozu. Llamaba para pedirte un favor. —_

— Dime, ¿En qué te puedo ayudar? —

— _Shoto quiere que me ocupe de hablar con la prensa. —_ Notaba que solo al mencionarlo, el chico del otro lado del teléfono se ponía nervioso. _— Realmente no sé hacerlo. Me siento nervioso delante de las cámaras y… a veces no sé cómo dirigirme a ellos… Ninguno de nosotros sabe… —_ Momo lo escuchaba sorprendida, ¿Todoroki estaba teniendo en cuenta sus consejos? — _Quizás, puedas darme unas sugerencias. —_

— Tengo una idea mejor. — Le dijo, cuando la solución llegó a su mente. — Tendré que hacer unos llamados, pero estoy segura que puedo conseguir un estudio para que practiques. —

— _¿Un estudio? —_

— Sí. Tendrás un entrenamiento exhaustivo. — Sonrió, sintiendo la emoción recorrer su cuerpo. Momo amaba ayudar a otros, no podía evitarlo. Existía un gran potencial en Deku y ella sería feliz de colaborar para que de lo mejor de sí mismo.

— _Es… es más de lo que esperaba… —_ Le respondió del otro lado. — _Te lo agradezco, Yaoyorozu. —_

— No es nada, Midoriya. Hagamos nuestro mejor esfuerzo. —

— _Por cierto, Shoto quiere asistir. Él también necesita aprender. —_

— ¿Todoroki? — Su pecho pareció encogerse y sintió que sus mejillas enrojecían. En su mente, una voz gritaba "No", no quería acercarse a Todoroki, prefería no tener contacto con él, pero por otro lado, le estaba pidiendo ayuda.

— _¿Te molesta? Puedo hablarlo con él y… —_

— No. Está bien. — Su voz sonó menos entusiasta que al inicio de la conversación. — También puedo darle consejos a él. —

— _Muchas gracias! —_

— Por… por nada. Te avisaré cuando haga los arreglos con el estudio. —

Luego de despedirse, cortó la comunicación y se dejó caer contra el respaldo del asiento dando un suspiro, sintiéndose frustrada. Kyoka había terminado su café y la observaba con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa divertida en los labios…

— ¿En que te metiste ahora, Yaomomo? —

— En problemas con Todoroki, ¿Qué otra cosa iba a ser? —

* * *

Ayudar era parte de su naturaleza. No importaba si se trataba de un acto heróico sobresaliente o un simple consejo a tiempo, si alguien la necesitaba, Momo estaría ahí para asistir.

Aunque se había prometido a sí misma alejarse de Todoroki, sus sentimientos personales no podían impedir que los ayudara. Momo entendía la importancia que tenía para la agencia de los chicos mejorar sus relaciones con la prensa y confiaba que con Deku como cara visible ante la sociedad, atraería una sensación de calma y protección que últimamente se estaba necesitando. Por más buena imagen y predisposición que ella tuviera, nada era más inspirador que el Símbolo de la Paz.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde la comunicación con Deku, eso hacía alrededor de un mes desde la última vez que había visto en persona a Shoto. Durante ese tiempo trató de convencerse a sí misma que podría disimular sus sentimientos y hasta ignorarlos, si se enfrascaba lo suficiente en el trabajo, si se concentraba sólo en la tarea y en el objetivo, no tendría tiempo de sentirse afectada por su presencia.

Bajó del auto y observó el imponente edificio de la productora. Había logrado llegar a un acuerdo con el dueño del lugar para que le proporcionaran el estudio y los equipos necesarios para el entrenamiento de Midoriya.

Pensaba que, además de las cámaras, debía enseñarle a Shoto como relacionarse con los empresarios que manejaban los medios de comunicación, el joven héroe debía aprender a negociar con ellos para evitar los problemas que la prensa solía ocasionar y a sacar el mayor provecho de los contactos.

A Momo no le interesaban las competencias, les entregaría en bandeja todos sus conocimientos y los ayudaría a sacar brillo al potencial que residía en el equipo de héroes que ocupaban el segundo lugar. De forma desinteresada, aún teniendo que tragar sus sentimientos hacia Todoroki, sabiendo que se exponía a ser herida.

Entró al lugar designado, encontrando todo preparado para comenzar el entrenamiento.

El dueño del lugar le había dejado tres cámaras, micrófonos, luces montadas alumbrando un escenario que parecía diseñado para entrevistas y la presencia de dos técnicos que los asistirían con las grabaciones de sonido y video.

Creati se ubicó delante del set e inspeccionó la disposición de los elementos con cuidado. No era presumida, pero debía admitir que era muy buena negociadora, llegando a obtener todo aquello del empresario de medios.

— ¿De verdad todo esto es por nosotros? — Escuchó la voz de Deku detrás suyo. Volteó para saludarlo, pero sus ojos se cruzaron de inmediato con el par bicolor. El aire se le atoró en la garganta y solo pudo asentir mudamente. — Gracias, Yaoyorozu. — Siguió el chico de pelo verde, ajeno al intercambio de miradas entre los otros dos.

— Gracias, Creati. — Una sonrisa diminuta cruzó los labios del héroe de fuego y hielo.

— No es nada. — Respondió ella y se obligó a dirigir su mirada una vez más al sector de las cámaras.

Tal como pensó, le sería muy difícil la misión que se había auto impuesto. Pero no podía negarles su ayuda.

Ni a ellos. Ni a nadie.

CONTINUARÁ…

 **AN:**

Como siempre, agradezco enormemente el apoyo a mi historia! De verdad, me inspiran a seguir. Así que Gracias a quienes se detienen un momento a dejar un comentario aquí.

Había advertido en el capítulo anterior que durante Noviembre no iba a actualizar, pero las ideas llegaron y acá estoy :)

Saludos a todos! y será hasta el próximo.

Ikhny


	10. Entrenamiento

**AN:** Sé que lo aclaré antes, pero… Los personajes están desarrollados a partir del momento en que quedó el Anime, o sea, no tengo en cuenta el Manga para su diseño en la trama. Sé que ambos tienen crecimiento en las sagas posteriores al **Examen de Licencias** , pero para esta historia, eso no sucede.

Capítulo 10: Entrenamiento.

Yaoyorozu daba una clase magistral de comunicación, enfatizando en la empatía y en la necesidad de llevar calma a los ciudadanos ante la adversidad. Tanto Shoto, como todos los presentes (ajenos al sentido de esa "lección") escuchaban hipnotizados su despliegue. Ella hablaba desde una posición de conocimiento admirable, con firmeza, pero con su tono amable y comprensivo. El joven héroe de cabello bicolor sentía que se inundaba por dentro con esa admiración que ella siempre despertó en él…

Y se encontró preguntándose, ¿Qué rayos hacía con esos sentimientos? La última vez que se vieron, ella impuso una barrera gruesa entre los dos, una que en ese momento él sentía imponente y volvía a Momo inalcanzable.

Deku parecía estar incorporando los consejos de Creati rápidamente, asentía con la cabeza y cada vez se lo veía más confiado, como si las palabras de Yaoyorozu estuviesen ahuyentando el fantasma de la timidez que lo rodeaba cuando el chico se encontraba frente a una cámara. Sus iris verdes se posaron firmes en el ojo de una de las cámaras y una sonrisa amable se impuso en sus labios, mientras ensayaba un pequeño discurso de paz a un público imaginario. Las pantallas a espaldas del joven de cabellos verdes mostraron ese plano cerrado que la cámara estaba grabando y Shoto se sorprendió al ver la seguridad que aparecía en ese rostro que usualmente se veía tenso dentro de un monitor.

— Muy bien, Midoriya. — Escuchó que decía Momo mientras se acercaba al chico. — Has mejorado mucho en poco tiempo.

— Tus consejos me ayudaron mucho. — Respondió educadamente. Momo dirigió la vista a las pantallas y él volteó, los nervios volvieron al joven héroe al ver su imagen en todos los monitores.

— Creo que podemos corregir algunas cosas más. — Yaoyorozu llevó una de sus manos al mentón, mientras sus ojos recorrían la imagen de las pantallas. Shoto sonrió levemente, reconociendo haber visto ese gesto de su compañera tantas veces en el pasado. Una oleada de nostalgia lo abrazó de pronto y de no haber sido por el ruido de la puerta, el joven se hubiera sumergido en esa línea de pensamiento.

— Todoroki, no sabía que tú también estarías aquí. — Giró la cabeza para encontrarse a una muy sonriente y algo agitada Uraraka.

— Umm, sí. — Respondió monótonamente. — Tengo algunas dudas que resolver con Creati.

— Yaomomo sabe mucho de estas cosas. — Le respondió sonriente y observó a los otros dos héroes que seguían conversando en el estudio. — Estoy segura que podrá ayudarlos con todas sus inquietudes.

Inseguro de que más aportar, el chico se quedó callado y ella avanzó hacia donde se encontraban Deku y Yaoyorozu. Desde su posición, Shoto prestó especial atención al intercambio entre la flamante pareja que se había formado entre las dos agencias, luego que la recién llegada saludara a su compañera y su atención fuera capturada por el portador del One for All.

Aunque Creati continuara allí presente, el mundo pareció desvanecerse para Ochako e Izuku. Todoroki desvió la mirada, sintiéndose intruso al estar observándolos, pero la cariñosa expresión que ambos jóvenes compartían era algo que llamaba la atención desde puntos lejanos. Él no pudo evitar preguntarse cómo se sentiría tener esa conexión tan personal con alguien…

— Todoroki — La voz de Momo lo sacó de sus pensamientos y sus ojos se dirigieron a ella, quien había llegado a estar frente a él sin que lo notara. — Midoriya me mencionó que también necesitabas resolver algunas dudas.

— Sí. — Se miraban fijamente, pero Todoroki notaba la tensión en ella, como si no quisiera estar frente a él realmente. Se sintió algo apenado de haber forzado ese encuentro, sabiendo de la incomodidad que le provocaba. — Lamento las molestias, Yaoyorozu.

— No es nada. Ayudaré en lo que pueda. — Le sonrió y Shoto sintió una punzada al pensar que lo hacía por compromiso cordial. Sus ojos recorrieron el estudio, siendo consciente de la cantidad de equipos y elementos que les habían dejado para sus ensayos.

— ¿Cómo conseguiste todo esto?

— Hice un trato con el dueño. — Respondió ella simplemente. Él frunció el ceño.

— No me digas que tuviste que pagar por esto.

— No, nada de eso. — Hizo una pausa y desvió la mirada hacia el escenario. — Es una negociación habitual. Puedo… — Dudó, volvió la mirada a él, encontrando sus ojos. — Puedo enseñarte a lidiar con los dueños de los medios. Les serviría que al menos uno de ustedes supiera qué cosas se pueden obtener de ellos y cómo. — Shoto no entendía bien porque los héroes necesitarían negociar con empresarios, pero ya había aprendido a no juzgar a Yaoyorozu. — La prensa suele ser muy curiosa de nuestra privacidad. — Le dijo, como respondiendo a la pregunta que se hacía a sí mismo. — Hay que ofrecerles algo para que no se metan donde no queremos. — Inconscientemente, Todoroki apretó un puño al costado de su cuerpo. Su Agencia tuvo sus problemas con la prensa en contadas ocasiones, periodistas metiéndose en asuntos que nada tenían que ver con lo heroico. Le molestaba que deban ofrecer algo a cambio de privacidad, ¿Qué acaso ésta no era un derecho?

— Gracias por el ofrecimiento, pero no quiero ocasionar más problemas.

— De verdad, Todoroki. No es problema para mí. Si puedo ayudarte, ahí estaré para hacerlo.

Asintió con la cabeza y se quedó observándola, sabiendo que su rostro lo traicionaría y se vería como un bobo. Es que ¿Podía ser más perfecta a sus ojos? Después de la forma en que la trató, luego de la hostilidad de la rivalidad que él solo sentía, ella estaba dispuesta a tenderle una mano, pese a todo. No había duda de porqué sus sentimientos crecieron tan rápido, cuando estaban en la escuela (y no se daba cuenta de nada) y luego de adultos, encontrándose esporádicamente. Solo ella despertaba en él sentimientos que nunca creyó que podría albergar. Esas emociones lo asustaban, no sabía cómo se lidiaba con ellas, cómo se transmitían, si hacía falta hacerlo… o debía guardarlas sin decir nada…

— Señorita Creati, que gusto que haya elegido nuestro estudio para este entrenamiento. — Se acercó a ellos un hombre de edad avanzada, que tenía todo su cabello blanco peinado prolijamente hacia atrás. Llevaba unos lentes cuadrados posados en medio de su tabique y estaba vestido con un traje gris plata que resaltaba su corbata azul, su voz y postura dejaban ver que era un hombre con autoridad, posiblemente de cargo muy alto.

— Señor Mc Garden, el gusto es nuestro. — Respondió ella con cortesía y ensayó una modesta reverencia. Shoto se quedó plantado en su lugar, sin saber con quién estaba hablando. — Todoroki, El señor Mc Garden es el dueño del estudio, señor él es…

— Gracias, Creati. El joven no necesita presentación. — Los ojos claros del recién llegado se posaron en los bicolores del héroe y le extendió la mano. Shoto devolvió el gesto secamente. — Es un placer conocerlo, Shoto.

— Gracias. — Se produjo una pausa tensa, el chico estaba inseguro si debía decir algo más, de todas formas no importó, el hombre mayor se giró hacia Yaoyorozu quedando las formalidades detrás.

— Creati, necesito hablar con usted sobre los contratos que nos devolvió esta tarde. — Ella asintió.

— De acuerdo. Daremos por terminada la práctica de hoy e iré a su oficina para discutirlo.

— Le agradezco. Quisiera que lleguemos a un acuerdo más favorable, de ser posible. — Momo no respondió y Todoroki sintió curiosidad por esa negociación. Lo que fuera que el hombre quisiera conseguir de Creati no iba a lograrlo. El hecho que ella no respondiera y la firmeza de su postura, le decían que había algo en su mente que ya era inamovible. Se encontró deseando saber que sucedía, no solía ser una persona curiosa, pero delante de sus ojos se movía una Yaoyorozu que no conocía y él quería saber cada aspecto de la chica que lo tenía fascinado.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Deku continuó con su práctica frente a cámara. Momo sugirió que Uraraka presenciara el ensayo ya que su cercanía hacía que el joven se relajara aún más. Los resultados entre un día y otro eran sorprendentes, Shoto pensaba que no necesitarían mucho tiempo más en el estudio para que el joven se sintiera listo para enfrentar a un grupo de desalmados periodistas ávidos por una noticia.

Por su parte, él no era tan entusiasta como su compañero. Al menos no lo era con la tarea que Yaoyorozu le había asignado; Le prestaron una oficina de reuniones, espaciosa y muy luminosa, la enorme mesa central estaba cubierta por papeles, todos contratos distintos que debía leer y analizar, uno más aburrido que el anterior.

Resignado el joven héroe pasó horas allí sentado, en una sala vacía, buscando quién sabe qué cosa entre todas esas letras. Entendía que la tarea era importante para conocer los ofrecimientos y condiciones que podía considerar a la hora de relacionarse con la prensa, pero hubiera preferido que Momo se lo dijera directamente y no le hiciera leer todo aquello.

— ¿Pudiste terminar de leerlos? — Preguntó Yaoyorozu, entrando a la sala con dos tazas de café en sus manos. Le extendió una, sonriéndole cordialmente y él aceptó agradecido. Apoyó la taza en un espacio libre de papeles en la mesa y se masajeó el tabique, sintiendo la cercanía de una jaqueca.

— Ya casi termino. — Le respondió cansado. — Son demasiados.

— Lamento haberte dado tanto trabajo junto. — Ella tenía su mirada fija en el líquido oscuro de su taza. — ¿Encontraste alguno que te pueda interesar?

— Ni siquiera sé qué tengo que buscar. — Sus ojos se encontraron y Shoto sintió la intensidad de su mirada. Inseguro de cómo reaccionar, prefirió observar las hojas que bañaban la superficie de la mesa. — Lo siento, yo…

— Entiendo que ésto te incomode, Todoroki.

— ¿Lo entiendes? — Ella asintió.

— Ves a la prensa como un obstáculo, pero no debes pensarlo así. Ellos son los que llevarán tu mensaje a las personas, son los que les dirán que estás aquí para cuidarlos. — Él suspiró y se echó hacia atrás en el respaldo del asiento.

— No me interesa eso.

— A las personas sí les interesa. — Su voz era firme y sólida. Por un momento Shoto se sintió algo intimidado, pero ella suavizó su postura y le regaló una sonrisa comprensiva que él vió de reojo. — A veces, existen situaciones que se solucionan mejor si las víctimas confían en nosotros. Rescates, rehenes o testigos de algún crimen, se sienten más seguros con alguien en quien pueden creer.

Había más que aprender de ella, además del contacto con la gente, la prensa y contratos. Su calidez, su empatía y esa aura de autoridad que la iluminaban desde su interior. Shoto se sentía encandilado, incapaz de responder algo a sus palabras. Solo se dejó caer contra el respaldo de la silla, sus ojos clavados en los papeles frente a él y su mente embotada… perdida entre el entendimientos de sus palabras y las emociones que amenazaban con desbordarse. Sus labios se movieron y se permitió una pequeña verdad, luego de haberse comportado tan hostil con ella…

— Yaoyorozu… eres increíble…

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

¿Cómo pasé de actualizaciones semanales a estar 4 meses sin actualizar?  
Lamento mucho realmente esta eterna demora! Tengo varias razones para el Hiatus, pero lo importante es tratar de salir de allí y lograr al menos una actualización quincenal (o eso es lo ideal, le queda poco a este fic, así que espero lograr mi meta!)

Gracias a todos los que se tomaron unos minutos para dejar sus comentarios! De verdad los aprecio, sobre todo con esta inspiración caprichosa que tengo, a veces necesita un empujón!

Bueno, espero no estar acelerando mucho las cosas… pero Shoto ya había admitido sus sentimientos, así que anda explorando el enamoramiento (si le daba más vueltas al tema con dudas, me resultaba aburrido).

La relación de Deku y Uraraka, originalmente iba a tener un desarrollo, pero decidí no hacerlo y darle prioridad a la historia principal. Espero no haya quedado tan mal.

Es todo por ahora, espero cumplir mi meta y actualizar en 15 días…. dependerá de inspiración-chan que se deje de jugar con Fairy Tail y vuelva un poco a BNHA.


End file.
